


I Follow Every Line That Leads To You

by esmereldagrace



Series: 'Train? What train?' [8]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Mentions of Therapy, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of anxiety and depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmereldagrace/pseuds/esmereldagrace
Summary: “If anyone should be nervous, it’s me! All those blood tests, ultrasounds and x-rays, I’m the one who’s gonna find out if this kidney fell in love with me hard enough to marry me or not. And if it doesn’t, well--it’s another wait and another kidney.”Reid gave him an unimpressed glare. “You really are an asshole if you think you’re going to make me go through all of this again. I’m going to leave you if you do.”
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: 'Train? What train?' [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/290342
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	I Follow Every Line That Leads To You

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly! I hope everyone reading this is safe and healthy, and taking the necessary precautions to stay that way. This is a scary time for everyone, so I'm wishing you all good health and strength! We will get through this!! 
> 
> Secondly! I've been writing this since December? Hence the Christmas mention in the fic itself, hah! So I hope that isn't confusing. 
> 
> And finally! This fic had been the best distraction during some tough times, so I thought I'd get this up as soon as possible so that maybe this fic can be the best distraction and escapism for the tough times we're all going through right now. Thank you to those who have kept encouraging me and kept me going. I'm just so happy to be done with this fic, and excited to share it with you guys. 
> 
> Ten years of loving Luke and Reid and we're still here, it's so amazing. 
> 
> The fic is sent a year or two after the last one, so the kids are a little older, and some things have happened and it's super long and ridiculous! Please kinda hand wave the medical stuff, I did as much research as possible but I am no doctor. The fic is also completely unbetaed so any mistakes you find are all my own. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you thought of it! It would mean the world. Thank you! 
> 
> Title of the fic comes from this beautiful song by Ásgeir called [Dreaming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnxDS_o_51I).
> 
> Kudos/comments are very much loved! ❤️

“What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

“You think I don’t know you? There’s nothing to be nervous about here.”

“I’m not nervous!”

“ _Reid_.”

“ _Luke_.”

Luke could only groan inwardly and shoved his shoulder into Reid who was sitting right next to him, but a laugh slipped out of him anyway. “You’re an asshole and I hate you.”

“I hate you too,” came the reply in the grumpiest voice he’d heard in a while. 

Luke laughed again, grabbing a hold of Reid’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it, and dropping their joint hands to Reid’s knee, to stop it bouncing up and down in the nervousness that Reid was denying. 

“If anyone should be nervous, it’s me! All those blood tests, ultrasounds and x-rays, I’m the one who’s gonna find out if this kidney fell in love with me hard enough to marry me or not. And if it doesn’t, well--it’s another wait and another kidney.”

Reid gave him an unimpressed glare. “You really are an asshole if you think you’re going to make me go through all of this again. I’m going to leave you if you do.”

With a dramatic gasp, Luke held a hand to his heart. “You cruel, cruel man. I’m not gonna let you take the kids though.”

Reid just shrugged nonchalantly. “You can keep them.”

Luke’s mouth fell open in shock at that, and with his other hand swatted at a smirking Reid’s chest. “You really are a dick, an actual dick.”

Reid rolled his eyes in reply, giving Luke a strange thrill. “Then don’t say stupid shit. You’re going to be fine, the kidney loves you, and we’re not going to go through this again, I know it.”

“Is that your opinion as a neurosurgeon that has absolutely no experience with a kidney transplant?”

“Yes,” Reid said, letting go of Luke’s hand and throwing an arm around Luke’s shoulders instead, dragging him closer. “I’m a genius.”

“Fuck you,” Luke whispered harshly, mindful of the few people sitting around them in the hospital waiting room. 

“Looking forward to it,” Reid winked, and Luke couldn’t help but laugh out loud, Reid shushing him as glares were sent their way. Resting his head on Reid’s shoulder with a giggle, Luke let his husband cuddle him as he took a deep breath in and out, feeling the nervousness he’d been hiding from Reid trickling away, little by little. Maybe he really had known about it all along. 

There was a time not so long ago, where Luke thought he wouldn’t have this again, that he wouldn’t be fit and healthy and alive, laughing and arguing with the ones he loved, but he was here and he was almost out of the woods, and Luke couldn't be more thankful for it. 

It had started with extreme lethargy, not long after Katie and Dev's wedding. Luke not feeling quite right but chalking it up to his busy schedule and lack of sleep. They'd thought nothing serious of it, until the abdominal pain and then the fever. The symptoms were eerily similar, and Luke had a gut feeling that the worst was to come. Before Reid had even had a chance to voice his worry about what he thought it could be, Luke had known exactly what was happening. 

His kidney was failing, and he needed another one. 

Reid had called on everyone that he knew, any contacts he had through med school and through fellow colleagues to help get them a clear diagnosis. One that would mean that maybe, possibly, Luke wouldn't even need a transplant.

But even after the best of the best consultants for Luke's case was found, there was no such luck.

A new kidney was needed, and both Luke and Reid knew that the wait could be a long one. 

As it turned out, the wait for the transplant was the most excruciating and one of the most horrific times of their lives. 

Luke was fading, slowly, but somehow tried not to lose his inner strength and courage, nor his positivity. Reid had held him and their family together in ways that he could never thank him for. Since Luke could only do so much work from home, or from his hospital bed whilst having dialysis, it was Reid taking up the bulk of the parenting, taking care of their home, working shifts at the hospital, and taking care of _him_. 

Reid had maintained that it had been the other way round, that Luke, despite his health, was keeping strong and making sure Reid and their kids were okay in every way, but Luke didn't want to take credit for that.

He loved him, and he loved their family too much to not give up on himself, and Luke had promised Reid that he would never ever leave him, so he was going to keep that promise. 

But that didn't mean that Luke couldn't be practical. 

They'd ended up arguing one day, when the search for a donor was starting to get tough. Reid hadn't wanted to think about Luke not being around, he thought it was stupid and premature to even think the worst, but Luke had been forceful in putting together plans, just in case he didn't make it. 

There had been tears of frustration and raised voices from both of them. Reid ended up leaving the house for a couple of hours, needing to get his head on straight. Luckily Luke's mother was with him and the kids were with him too, so Luke wasn't all alone. Reid wouldn't have left otherwise, Luke knew that. 

But his guilt had eaten him up from the inside out, and Reid was back from Katie and Dev's within hours. As much as it gutted Luke, as much as it hurt to even think about, it _was_ the logical thing to do, just in case, and Reid had grudgingly agreed with it too. 

It took just over a year before a match was found. 

Luke's family had been tested as soon as they'd found out that he'd need a new kidney. Reid had been first in line, desperate for the donor to be him, but there had been no compatible match--so the wait for a kidney was inevitable. 

But they'd been more fortunate than most, Luke knew that. A compatible donor had matched Luke perfectly, and he truly couldn't believe his luck. 

The surgery date was set very hastily after the good news, and Luke could finally feel the dark cloud obscuring his future clear away. His and Reid's future was an inevitability, and not a hypothetical anymore. They could truly look forward to a life together, and if Luke and Reid had both cried tears of relief when they'd had a few moments alone, no one needed to know. 

As much as Oakdale Memorial had a state of the art neurological center and was amazing in so many other ways, going with the advice of his doctor, it made sense for Luke to have his surgery in Chicago where his consultant was based. 

Which was where he’d come back to, six weeks post a successful surgery and a slow but good recovery, to get his test results from all the scans and blood taken from the day earlier. They wanted to be sure that everything was working as it should, even if Luke felt better than he’d felt in months. 

Luke could tell that Reid's anxiety had notched up to an all time high during this past year, and he couldn't help but feel guilty about that. He'd promised himself, and in their wedding vows, that he would never hurt Reid in any way, but Luke had to go and have a stupid kidney that stopped working as it was meant to. 

But now that Luke knew that he was on the road to recovery, his first priority was going to be taking care of the kids, and taking care of his husband who had been his backbone and his rock through this testing time in their lives. 

It was going to be all about loving on his family now, and he couldn't wait to do just that. 

Christmas was only days away, and Luke selfishly didn’t want the spectre of his illness overshadowing such a happy and magical time. He didn’t want anyone to worry about him anymore, and wanted this Christmas to be the best one he’d ever had. 

They’d driven to Chicago earlier that morning, leaving Freddie and Alejandra with their Gramps for the day. Reid had thought it would be better to stay the night and save the drive back, but when Luke had come home from the hospital after the transplant surgery, he’d made a vow to himself that he wouldn’t miss a night sleeping at home with the kids and Reid, if he could help it. He had just missed them too much. And so Reid had grudgingly acquiesced, happy to make the drive both times, even if Luke had argued to drive there himself. 

However, Reid’s stubbornness won out, and so Luke was relegated to the passenger seat to pick the music and feed Reid and himself snacks while he drove. But Luke didn’t mind so much, spending this much alone time with Reid was a blessing in disguise, and he was sure he loved Reid more than he ever had. 

“After you get your all clear, you think you’ll get rid of the beard?”

“Huh?” 

Lost in his thoughts, Luke had barely heard a word Reid had said, and lifted his head to meet his gaze. 

“I was talking about your facial hair,” Reid said, his fingers reaching out to brush against the overgrown jungle that was Luke’s beard. “It’s starting to look less sexy, and more messy now.”

Luke should’ve been offended, but he wasn’t really. He’d just ended up not shaving since before his operation and after. “It’s not like you’ve offered to shave it for me. I have had a major operation and feel very weak and should not be handling sharp objects, how was I going to do it?”

Cocking an eyebrow, Reid could only smirk. “You were _not_ feeling weak last night when you tried to feel me up in the shower.”

Feigning innocence, Luke made a face and licked his lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Even though he most definitely did. Who wouldn’t want to feel Reid up in the shower, especially when he looked so tempting and gorgeous with the water cascading down his beautiful body? 

Honestly, it was highly irresponsible of Reid to look so good naked in the first place. 

“You’re an idiot,” Reid said in reply, and Luke could hear the smile in his voice. 

Before Luke could retort, he caught sight of his doctor walking into the room. She looked happy to see them which obviously meant good news for him, Luke secretly hoped. 

“Luke, Reid--sorry I took so long--you want to come through? My assistant is caught up scheduling some emergency consults, so I thought I’d come and get you.”

“No problem, Doc,” Luke got to his feet as did Reid, and took a hold of his hand, gripping it tightly. “Thanks for coming to get us.”

They followed her for less than ten seconds from the waiting room and then down the corridor to her office. She closed the door behind them, urging them to sit down as she sat down at her desk in front of her computer, loading up his results Luke assumed. 

Doctor Lauren Martinez had been and would always be a revelation. 

She had been an amazing doctor in every way, and Reid had been in awe of her too. Her career was unmatched, and Luke felt incredibly lucky and privileged to have been placed under her care. Reid had put his feelers out and his contacts had come in handy in more ways than one. Never once had she tried to sugar coat anything, which both Luke and Reid were thankful for. She was efficient, realistic, smart beyond words, ridiculously kind and professional, and most importantly, an amazing surgeon. 

It was safe to say that Luke owed her his life. 

A kiss pressed to Luke’s cheek had his racing thoughts come to a stop, and smiled Reid’s way, grateful to have him by his side. 

“You okay?” he asked, voice a whisper.

Luke could only nod, his own heart racing, words not coming easy. 

“Well,” Lauren took her glasses off and gave them both a big smile, her green eyes now clear to see. “I only have good news for you today, Luke. Everything looks really good, you’re healing well, the ultrasound yesterday confirmed it for me, but I wanted to be sure, hence the x-ray and the bloodwork.”

Luke wanted to cry, unable to comprehend what this meant. “Really? It’s all good?” 

Lauren nodded, her smile soft. “It’s all great, Luke. I know you’ve had a rough year, and it seems impossible to be on the other side of what was a testing time for you and your family. But, as long as you keep up with your meds and you come and check in with me if you’re ever not feeling right, _and_ you eat well and take care of yourself, I don’t see why you can’t go back to normality.”

Normality, now wasn’t that a strange word. But just hearing that word made Luke’s shoulders relax, all the pent up frustration and stress that had stolen his sleep and his dreams for the past year had all disappeared, just like that. He had no words. 

“This is great news, thank you so much,” Reid said in his stead, gripping Luke’s hand tighter than ever, knuckles white, and giving him a reassuring smile that didn’t do much to disguise his wet eyes. “Is there anything else we need to be wary of?”

“Not really, just make sure he keeps to his diet and if there are any changes, and I mean, any tiny thing that you’re worried about, just get in contact and come and see me. Other than that, you are free to enjoy all of life’s pleasures. Emphasis on the _all_ ”, she added with a wink. 

That last thing she said had Luke grin wide, and he sat up straighter in his chair. “We can finally have sex?”

“Christ,” Reid mumbled under his breath, strangely embarrassed. 

“Yes,” she laughed, looking between both him and Reid, noting Reid’s embarrassment. “I know it must’ve been very difficult to wait, but we needed these six weeks to pass without a hitch before giving you the go ahead.”

“That makes a ton of sense, thank you for confirming it,” Luke said, throwing Reid a wink. “Now we just need to find the time for the sex we are allowed to have. It’s been _so_ long.”

“We need our bedroom back before any of that,” Reid pointed out under his breath.

Luke made a face. “Ugh yes, true--the kids haven’t left my side since I got home,” he explained to Lauren. “They start off sleeping in their bedroom, and then halfway through the night they’re in bed with us.”

It had started from the first night Luke had come home from the hospital. 

Both Freddie and Alejandra had been keeping Reid company those nights when Luke was in hospital, and not wanting to leave either of their fathers alone now that Luke was back, they’d made it their mission to check in on them both, and then ended up climbing into bed with them for the rest of the night. 

But secretly, Luke loved it, and he was certain Reid did too. 

He didn’t know how long they would even want to sleep and cuddle next to them, so he was soaking up every moment of the kids showering love on both of them. There was a chance he might not have had that at all, so he was most definitely not going to take that for granted, not anymore. 

However, a man and his husband had needs, so they needed a full proof plan to clock in some proper, adult, alone time. As soon as possible. 

Lauren smiled with a smirk. “Oh I understand, my three year old does the same. It kills the romance, let me tell ya. But you’ll find a way, I bet. My wife and I definitely have.”

Both Reid and Luke were powerless not to laugh at that. 

Lauren then went on to explain a few more things, the change in meds, routine check-ups that could be conducted in Oakdale and she then answered some of a paranoid Reid’s questions, which Luke was hardly paying attention to because all he could think about was the fact that he was finally healthy again. Sure he wasn’t at one hundred percent, and he still had some bouts of tiredness where he just couldn’t get out of bed or even eat sometimes, but he was here and he was alive and he had a kidney that worked. 

He wanted to laugh, cry, jump up and down and scream and dance. He wanted to cuddle his babies and hold onto them and Reid forever and ever and ever and never let them go. 

As they finally made their way down to the car after saying their goodbyes and both hugging Lauren in gratitude, Luke couldn’t help but think about how happy his Mom and Dad would be when they found out, as well as the rest of the family and their friends. Hannah would be jumping for joy when Luke told her, but as much as he wanted a hug from his best friend and editor right then, he knew she was overseas for work and he’d see her soon. 

“You think we should host a party? I want to have a party, I wanna celebrate.”

Reid could only squeeze Luke’s hand that was in his, and nodded with an indulgent smile. “We can do anything you want.”

They walked out the double doors of the hospital into the biting cold, making Luke shiver involuntarily, and Reid was quick to pull him closer with a frown, adjusting Luke’s scarf with his other hand. 

“You think we can do it for New Year’s Eve? Make a night of it that way?”

“That sounds good to me.”

Luke grinned happily, letting Reid lead the way as he dreamt some more about the party. “We can have all your favourite food and drinks, and good music. We’ll keep it small, I know you don’t like having too many people over.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, this is your party. You can invite anyone you want.”

Scrunching his nose, Luke made a face. “Yeah but, it’s our home. I want you to be comfortable, babe.”

They came to a stop in front of their car, and Reid dropped Luke’s hand to cradle his face in his hands instead, thumbs brushing over the high points of his cheeks, eyes locked on his own, and taking a deep and shaky breath before he spoke. 

“I just want to do whatever makes you happy and smile the way you do, Luke. Anything you want. I promised myself that if I got to have you back, that I wouldn’t ever deny you anything ever again. This past year has been hell, but I had no doubt in my mind that you would fight. You’re stubborn and you’re annoyingly kind, you love me and everyone else too much and too hard, and I couldn’t be more proud of you. I tried not to let my brain go there, but I couldn’t let myself think about my life without you,” Reid paused then, his voice getting hoarse, crumpling under the emotion of it all, but Luke watched as Reid composed himself and he let him finish, “But I’m so happy you’re okay, Luke--I’m so happy that you’re here with me. I love you... _so much_.”

And with that heartfelt speech, Reid pressed the sweetest kiss to Luke’s forehead that made tears spring up in his own eyes. But when Reid met his eyes again, Luke could see tears in Reid’s eyes too and his heart shattered into a million pieces. 

“Oh honey,” Luke breathed, his own thumbs coming up to brush away the few that had rolled down Reid’s cold pinkened cheeks. 

The guilt he’d been feeling this whole time came back up to the surface again. “I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” And with that Luke threw his arms around Reid, and they clung to each other like two people holding on for dear life in a raging sea. 

Reid liked to show the world that he didn’t feel a thing, that he was good at compartmentalising his emotions, that he was stoic in the face of bad times, that he was stronger and more level headed than most. But Luke knew him inside and out, and knew he was blessed to see a side of Reid that wasn’t those things all of the time. He also knew how long he’d been standing tall like an oak tree to keep Luke and Freddie and Alejandra sheltered from the worst of the storms, even when he’d been worried out of his mind. 

They were both incredibly lucky to have Dev and Katie and the rest of his family and friends to support Reid in a way Luke couldn’t whilst he was sick. Even though it was a small burden off of Luke’s shoulders, it didn’t quite erase it completely, this was all his fault in the first place after all. 

There wasn’t anything Luke could do to make up for everything that had happened over this past year, but apologise for all the grief he had given Reid. All he could do was promise that he would stand with him from now on, to be the amazing husband Reid had been to him, and to love him and take care of him for the rest of their lives. 

Luke didn’t know how long they stood out in the cold holding onto each other, faces buried in shoulders, both letting their tears of relief and happiness flow out of them. But it wasn’t until he felt cold wetness fall on his cheek, he gently pulled away and looked up to see flurries of snow falling out of the sky. 

With a happy laugh, Luke stuck his tongue out and caught a snowflake before exclaiming, “It’s snowing!”

“Well, that is obvious,” Reid said, deadpan, frown set in place. 

Luke looked at him again, giving his beautiful frowny, grumpy face a once over, and wiped away the last of the wetness on his cheeks, and the little stray snowflake that had landed on his eyelashes. “I hate you so much, let me enjoy the wonderful things in life, huh? What have you got against the snow? Where is your Christmas spirit?”

“It’s cold and wet, and the bane of my existence. And my Christmas spirit disappears the moment I see decorations and gifts out in the stores the day after Halloween.”

“You’re a hater.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m a hater. Sorry for not enjoying actual ice falling from the sky and a commercial holiday.” Reid gave Luke a quick kiss with an infuriatingly hot smirk, and pulled away. “Now come on, get in the car, I don’t want you to get ill again, or I’m seriously going to leave you for good.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Luke challenged him, narrowing his eyes Reid’s way.

“Try me, Snyder.”

Luke burst out laughing at that, and before Reid could get to the drivers side, he pulled Reid back in by his hand and dragged him into the most passionate kiss ever, a kiss that was somewhat suitable in public with tongues and all, and with some additional groping thrown in. It went on for a lot longer than Luke had intended, but if Reid wasn’t stopping neither was Luke. 

But of course, the chilly breeze and the snowflakes now hitting their faces had them separate, much to Luke’s chagrin. 

“You’re a menace,” Reid said, lightly slapping Luke’s face and licking his kiss-swollen lips. “Get in the goddamn car.”

As much as Luke loved giving Reid a bit of beard burn, after that kiss it was clear that the bird’s nest on his face had to go, it really didn’t let him kiss Reid the way he wanted to. 

Luke threw Reid a saucy wink. “Baby, you love me really.”

With a roll of his eyes, Reid huffed a laugh. “Unfortunately, I do--you idiot.” 

And if hearing that didn’t make Luke’s heart burst with love, then he’d be a liar. 

***

The snow didn’t hinder their drive back home to Oakdale, but it did continue to fall as they did. Heavier snowfall was predicted for later that night, so Luke and Reid were both thankful that they had nowhere to be the day after. They were both desperate to get back home to the kids, and spend the rest of the day with them. 

They drove straight out to the farm, a little past noon, snow crunching under the tyres as they pulled up. 

Luke didn’t even wait for Reid to unbuckle his seatbelt. He swung his door open to get out and slammed it shut, rattling the car in his haste to get to his kids. 

“Luke, please don’t fall!” Reid shouted out just as Luke almost slipped on an icy patch. 

He spun around with an apologetic grimace, “I’m sorry!” and speed walked to the door, knocking on it lightly. 

The door flew open a couple seconds later, the warmth and the smell of basil hit him almost immediately, and Luke found his Dad on the other side of the door, Reid only a couple steps behind him. 

“Luke, Reid--you’re back early.” He nodded Reid’s way with a smile over Luke’s shoulder, gesturing him to come in and close the door. He opened his arms for a hug and Luke readily took his Dad up on the offer, squeezing him tightly and not letting him go, his face buried into his shoulder. 

“Is everything okay?” his father asked, a frown in his voice, a comforting hand finding the back of his head.

Luke let him go and smiled. “Yeah, I’m okay--the doctor said I’m okay too. This kidney was a good match for once.”

It took a couple of seconds for the news to sink in, but his answering smile was a wonderful sight to see. “Oh son,” Holden cupped Luke’s cheek, hand then smoothing over his hair, eyes a little wet, and he dragged him back in for another tight hug.

“I’m so happy you’re okay, Son. I love you.”

Luke squeezed his eyes shut to stop any more tears from falling. “Love you too, Dad.”

Holden eventually let him go and happily gave a surprised Reid a hug too, making Luke press his lips together to keep from laughing. Hugging his father-in-law just wasn’t a thing that Reid did, but Luke guessed today was a day for Christmas miracles. He just wished he’d had his phone ready to film the whole thing. 

“You let your Mom know the good news?” Holden asked, taking Luke and Reid’s coats from them. 

Luke nodded. “Yeah I did, but I know she’s up in Toronto and I won’t see her until the weekend. I couldn’t wait to tell her, but I don’t think she’s seen it yet.”

“Oh don’t worry, she’ll be ringing you if she did,” Reid said. 

Holden agreed with a laugh of his own. “She’d be flying back right now if she could too,” he added, closing the closet and turning around with an expectant smile. “You’ll be eating lunch here, yes?”

Reid nodded enthusiastically, eyes falling on the oven in the far corner. “Yes please, your son didn’t let me stop to get any food because he was desperate to see the children and Peggy.”

Luke’s mouth fell open in disbelief, then forming a pout. “Don’t blame me for that, so what if I wanted to hug all three of my babies before we ate anything? I missed them and I just wanted to come home.”

Reid reached out to squeeze Luke’s hip and pulled him close to press a kiss to his cheek and to his little pout. “I’m only teasing, go and get the babies. It’s time for their lunch anyway.”

“They’ve been asking after you for the past half hour,” Holden told them. “They’re playing together in your old room. I’d just come down to check on the lasagna when you guys came, go on--go.”

Luke left Reid with a quick kiss, and climbed carefully up the creaky stairs to his room. He could hear Alejandra’s giggles from the top step, and Luke felt like his heart could burst. The door to his room was wide open, and on his bed he could see Freddie and Alejandra playing with some Lego and with Alejandra’s dolls too. Peggy was keeping an eye on them and nudging any stray blocks towards them when she could.

But it was Alejandra who saw him first, screeching out a loud, ‘Daddy!’ that got everyone’s attention. Peggy then barked happily and Freddie yelled out happily too. They both clambered off of the bed and ran towards him, big and bright grins clear to see.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” they both shouted, as Luke dropped to his knees with the biggest and happiest smile, and held out his arms for a hug. It was like Luke hadn’t seen them earlier that morning, but he was okay with that. 

Both Alejandra and Freddie fell into his arms, and he pressed kisses to their cheeks and wherever else he could reach. He finally let them go, but didn’t let them go too far, and it was clear that neither of them minded. God, he would never ever let them go if he ever had a choice. 

“We missed you, Daddy,” Alejandra told him with a pout, fingers playing with his beard. 

“Yeah, we missed you. Is everything okay with your kidney?” Freddie asked, a tiny frown between his brows. 

Luke knew just how much Freddie had tried to hide his worry for him, and at almost ten years old, he also had an idea about most things happening in the world. He noticed things, observant like his Papa, but what that also meant was that both Reid and Luke decided that they’d be as honest as possible with him. 

So they’d told him as much as they could throughout this whole process, without frightening him of course, and had been honest about the check-up today too.

“Yeah baby, it’s all good. Doctor says I’m all better now.”

Freddie’s frown disappeared, and his eyes sparked with glee. “Really?”

Smoothing a hand over Freddie’s curls, Luke couldn’t help but drop a kiss to his nose. “I promise, everything is good, and I’m getting better and better.”

“Yay!” Alejandra exclaimed, pressing their cheeks together. 

“Does that mean no more hospital?” Freddie asked nervously. 

Luke pulled lightly on Freddie’s ear. “I can’t promise that there won’t be any more hospital visits, because sometimes I might need a check-up to make sure my new kidney is being good, but it won’t be for anything bad. Okay, my love?”

Freddie breathed out heavily, and nodded with a smile, wrapping Luke up in another hug. “I’m happy you’re better, Daddy.”

“I’m happy too, I love you,” Luke told him, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

“Love you too.”

“Love you three,” Alejandra added with a giggle, snuggling close to him. 

Peggy nudged at his side, making them break apart their embrace, and Luke was loathe not to love on his sweet pup. “Hey baby girl,” Luke bent down to hug her tightly and give her chin and ears a rigorous scratch. “It’s good to see you.”

“Peggy said that she’s hungry,” Alejandra said with an innocent smile, patting at Peggy’s head. 

Alejandra was not subtle about her food, just like her father, and Luke couldn’t help but laugh. “Is that right, Fred? Peggy said that to you?”

Freddie nodded, his smile twisting right into a laugh as Luke reached out and tickled him. “Alright babies, let’s get you two fed. Hopefully Papa is waiting for us to eat, if he hasn’t started eating already.”

Freddie sighed long sufferingly. “Papa’s definitely started without us.”

Luke got to his feet, and held out his hands for both Freddie’s and Alejandra’s. “Well, then if he has started without us, then he won’t be getting the special dessert. That serves him right, huh?”

“Special dessert?” Alejandra asked with a gasp, turning to Freddie, her little ponytail swinging with the motion. “Dee dee, we share okay?”

Alejandra never wanted to do anything without her brother, and even though she was always protective of her food, she never wanted her big brother to miss out, and Luke didn’t know how in the world she was so sweet. 

Freddie nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah Jelly, we can share. But Daddy gets his dessert first, okay Daddy?”

Luke pressed a kiss to the back of both their hands, overwhelmed with the love he felt for these two little humans. He’d never felt so lucky in his life to have them in his life. 

Their kindness, their honesty, their compassion, and their love for one another was something to aspire for. And Luke hoped he and Reid had a little something to do with it. 

But it was mostly Reid, Luke was sure. 

Leading them out the door, Peggy following behind them, Luke felt that love engulf every single cell in his body, lighting him up from the inside. 

“That’s okay, we can all eat it together, my loves.”

***

Their late lunch was a messy affair, loved and enjoyed by all, even if Luke had to have a low salt version to match his diet. 

Although it was still snowing outside, Luke thought a little ice-cream would do them all some good, along with some apple pie. But they waited till they got home, finally leaving his Dad with some peace and quiet, as Reid helped to heat up some pie in the oven and Luke spooned out some vanilla ice-cream. 

A miracle of miracles, Reid hadn’t started to eat before they’d come downstairs for lunch, and so he was allowed to eat some of the special dessert now as Alejandra explained to him. 

Handing Freddie his bowl, Reid raised an eyebrow, suddenly curious. “Is that right, monkey?” he asked Alejandra, then looking at Luke. “Was that the condition under which I could have some pie and ice-cream?”

“I didn’t say anything about any of that,” Luke told him, as he took another bowl from Reid with some well-earned dessert, trying very carefully to not give himself away. 

“Yeah you did, Daddy! You said no dessert if Papa’s eatin’!” Alejandra said, walking over to sit in Luke’s lap on the couch, giving away Luke’s clear lie. Reid rolled his eyes Luke’s way and sat down next to him, Freddie flanking his other side and cuddling up to Reid as he usually did. Peggy was by their feet, already asleep after her heavy lunch. 

Reid pretended to be offended. “I thought you loved me, Luke.”

“Shoot, you found me out,” Luke murmured under his breath, leaning over to steal a quick kiss. “You got your dessert, didn’t you? What else do you want from me?”

Reid huffed out a chuckle, eating a spoonful of the pie and ice-cream. “Just some alone time with you,” he said with his mouth full. 

Luke elbowed him with a laugh as he ate his own pie, and concentrated on watching the movie, picked by Alejandra, whilst trying to figure out exactly when he and Reid could finally have the time alone that they so desperately needed. They’d have to be creative, that was for sure. And if Luke had to be honest, he had other concerns too but he didn’t want to think about it lest it become a self-fulfilling prophecy. 

After finishing their dessert, it didn’t take long for Luke to fall asleep on the couch, the tiredness and stress of the whole day finally catching up to him. Apparently Alejandra wasn’t far behind, falling asleep in his arms at the same moment he’d rested his head on Reid’s shoulder. 

Luke woke up, a little startled, as he felt Alejandra’s weight leave his lap. 

Blinking up sleepily, Reid’s face swam across his vision, a hand on his cheek to calm him. “Just taking Allie to her room. Need me to carry you too?”

“Shuddup,” Luke mumbled. “I can get there on my own.”

“Good,” Reid told him, hefting Alejandra into his arms, holding a free hand out for Luke to hold to drag him onto his feet. Rubbing at his eyes, Luke followed Reid upstairs, waving at Freddie who was busy reading a book and glanced up to wave back, wishing him a good nap. 

As Reid dropped Alejandra off in her room, Luke padded to his bed and buried himself under the covers, feeling totally wiped out. He tried not to feel put out, because even though he’d been given a clean bill of health, it didn’t mean that he was completely better. He was going to have days full of energy, and some days of extreme tiredness, and some days with both the highs and lows. But it meant that he was getting better, and that was all that mattered. 

“Hey Luke, just wake up for one second, you need to have your meds.”

A hand on Luke's thigh over the duvet shaking him out of his light sleep had Luke uncover his head with a pout. 

“I just really want to sleep.”

“I know,” Reid said fondly, his fingers carding through Luke’s hair, as he sat on the edge of the bed. “But just a couple of pills, and you can sleep all you want.”

“Ugh, okay fine.”

Sitting up, Luke took the pills of Reid’s hand and swallowed them with a swig of water from the bottle by his bed. 

Reid then tucked Luke in, switching off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness, Reid having closed the curtains whilst Luke had slept for literally a minute he was sure. It took a couple of seconds but Luke’s eyes adjusted to the dark, Reid sweet, but relieved, smiling face clear to see. 

“Okay, now you can sleep, that sound good?”

Luke made a face, knowing he wanted Reid to join him, but also knowing that Reid had some work to catch up on that he’d missed out on over the past couple of months. 

With Christmas so close, Luke knew Reid had a lot of things to wrap up before he was off for those few days. He’d promised the kids that he’d devote all his time to them and Luke, and Reid wasn’t one to break any kind of promise to them. He really was the best ever father and husband Luke could’ve ever even hoped for. 

The guilt for making Reid more stressed out came back in full force however, but Luke swallowed it down. He had to. “That sounds like the best idea in the world. Thanks for the pills, I completely forgot.”

“Lucky you have a genius for a husband then,” Reid quipped, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Lucky me,” Luke said with a big yawn, feeling utterly sleepy, barely able to keep his eyes open. The warmth of Reid’s kiss had made him feel all sorts of wonderful. “I love you, but wake me up in like, an hour,” he added. “I don’t wanna mess up my sleep.”

A last kiss to his forehead, Reid went back to carding his fingers through Luke’s hair. “Got it, love you too.”

And before Luke knew it, he’d tumbled into slumberland. 

***

Reid was true to his word and came to get him an hour later, and even though it took Luke about twenty minutes to come back to full consciousness, he managed to help Reid make some dinner for them all. Freddie had managed to keep himself occupied with Peggy whilst they’d napped, as Reid had finished off some work that had been way overdue. Alejandra had woken up twenty minutes after Luke, and so all that was left to do was to eat dinner. 

After dinner, Luke had insisted that Reid leave the washing up to him, forcing Reid to take a break and relax with the kids. It was the least he could do considering all that Reid did to take care of him and the kids in the way he did. Luke had promised the kids earlier that day that they could finally watch _‘Home Alone_ ’ that night, a Christmas tradition they’d started since Freddie could sit still and actually watch a movie, and it had been a tradition that had carried on since.

However, just as they all settled on the couch, movie snacks on hand and movie cued up, the doorbell rang. 

It was Freddie that ran over, Reid and Peggy right behind him, checking who was at the door before they opened it. Luke had no clue who it could be, especially when it was snowing so heavily outside and with it being late in the evening. Neither he nor Reid had gotten a message or a call about a visit either. 

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?”

Luke twisted around on the couch to see Reid glaring at a wrapped up, heavily pregnant Katie at the door, covered with flurries of snow.

“Wow, that’s charming, Reid,” she scoffed. 

Reid grunted angrily, opening the door for a meek Dev and Jacob, who filed in behind her. 

“What are you even doing out of bed? You’re literally due to have this baby in days and it is snowing heavily outside. Dev, what is wrong with you?”

Dev held his hands up in surrender, pushing Jacob out in front of him to join the kids and Peggy who greeted him excitedly, as well as sharing some hugs with him. Luke shot him a quick smile, waving Jacob’s way before taking in the scene in front of him. Dev stood next to his wife and held out his arms for Katie’s scarf and coat, Luke looking on at the scene like he was watching a scene from a soap opera. 

Only thing missing was some popcorn. 

“I’m not saying anything here,” Dev said, looking incredibly tired and a little scared. “I just follow my orders from my very pregnant wife, and that’s it.”

Katie smacked at Dev’s arm, giving him her coat and scarf, and turned back to Reid with an equally frightening glare. 

“What? Now I have to ask your permission to come here? I just wanted to see Luke, okay? I couldn’t relax until I could see him with my own two eyes. I know you had that appointment today, and even though he texted to tell me that everything was okay, I just had to be sure he was doing good. You have a problem with that, Reid? You have a problem with me checking in on Luke? Did you _want_ me to worry about him all night?”

Reid knew not to say anything more, jaw clenched shut, because he had been absolutely demolished by Katie right then. Never scorn a pregnant woman, especially one who was so clearly _done_ with being told what to do. 

Luke knew there was nothing Reid or Dev could say to deflate the situation, so it all came down to him. 

“Of course it’s okay,” Luke got up and walked over to her with a sweet smile, holding out his arms for a hug. “I’m doing good though, Katie--really good. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

Katie sniffled a little and pretty much fell into Luke’s arms, clinging onto him as all the fight went out of her. “I was just really worried, Luke. I’m so sorry to crash on your family movie night.”

Luke rubbed at her back, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Katie, you are family. You can come over anytime, now come and sit down. We can get you some tea, I have the stuff you love too.”

“Really?” she asked, voice devoid of any of the anger from just moments before and softer than marshmallows. 

“Yeah, I do, come and sit down. Reid and Dev can get some tea and snacks for you, can’t you boys?”

Luke shared a look with them both over Katie’s shoulder, but they nodded in affirmative as well as mumbling out their ‘yeses’ and scuttled off to the kitchen. Coats and shoes off, and put away, Luke told Freddie they could start the movie so the kids and Peggy arranged themselves in front of the television with their snacks and blankets. 

Sitting Katie down on the couch, Luke arranged pillows around her so she could be as comfortable as possible, despite her protests. 

“Luke stop, I’m okay. I came to check in on you.”

“Well, I worry about you too, so let me dote on you a second,” Luke told her, throwing a blanket over her too. 

“I get doted on enough by Dev, don’t need it from you too.”

Luke laughed, flopping down next to her and taking a hold of her hand. “So what? You want me to treat you like Reid did just then? I promise I’ll make him apologise for the way he behaved.”

Katie couldn’t help but laugh too. “No, no--it’s fine. You know what we’re both like. And no, I don’t want you to be like him. I just wanted you to be okay. You’re feeling good, right?”

It was typical Katie, thinking of everyone but herself. She truly was family in every way. 

“I’m feeling great. I had a nap earlier, and had some good food. Christmas is only a couple of days away, my new kidney is behaving, I have two beautiful angel kids, and this baby will be here soon, too. My life is the best right now, so I couldn’t be better.”

Katie grinned his way, tightly squeezing at Luke’s hand, her eyes wet. “I’m so happy for you.”

Luke could feel himself getting emotional too. “I couldn’t have done it without you and your support, Katie. If you weren’t there for Reid, I don’t know what he would’ve done, I don’t know what I would’ve done, especially when all of this was my fault.”

“Shut up,” Katie leaned forward to kiss Luke’s cheek, fingers smoothing over his cheek. “We’re family, and you don’t ever have to thank us for that. It’s been a crazy year, but we’ve had each other, and that’s all that matters. I hope you’re not feeling guilty, Luke--I can tell you’ve been feeling that way. You think I don’t know you?”

“I’m not,” Luke lied. She didn’t need to know the gnawing angst of the guilt he felt that hadn’t quite disappeared, despite now being home. 

“Luke,” Katie said, sounding disappointed. “None of this was your fault, honey. Don’t think like that. You gotta take care of you first right now. You have all the time in the world to take care of Reid and the kids, and just for once, it's okay that you're putting yourself first. We all love you so much and want you to get better and stay feeling better, okay?”

Luke's mouth twisted into a smile despite himself as he swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“And hey, if there’s anything that’s my fault, it’s this right here,” Katie added, smoothing a hand over her baby bump. “You think this baby was planned? You think I wanted to feel like a beached whale for fun? Dev _seduced_ me and then this happened.”

Luke snorted out a laugh. “He seduced you, huh?”

“Yes! And ummm,” Katie shrugged, “maybe I was fully aware he was doing it and fell for it anyway.”

“Oh Katie, poor you.”

Katie could only smirk. “Yeah poor me, but kidding aside. You know we thought that we should start trying in case it takes us a while. My age is against me and you never know with these things, and then,” she sighed and pointed to her belly again. 

“And then...you got pregnant the first time around,” Luke finished for her, both of them laughing. “That’s some first class seduction right there.”

During Luke’s diagnosis, Katie’s news had been the hope and ray of happiness that both Luke and Reid had needed. They’d announced it over dinner at their own house, and seeing Jacob announce it himself proudly, was the sweetest thing Luke had ever witnessed. 

After the news was out outside of their tight knit circle, Jacob would be telling anyone and everyone about how excited he was to have a new baby brother or sister, how he’d take care of them and play with them and love them.

And Dev was the most excited of them all. He’d made it clear that Jacob was his son in every way since the moment he’d fallen in love with Katie, and in extension with Jacob too. Dev had cried at the time of his and Katie’s wedding vows when Jacob had called him ‘Dad’ for the first time, and it was clear that their bond was solidified. 

They were father and son, and nothing could change that. 

But this time around, Dev had the chance to be with the woman he loved through every stage of the pregnancy. To watch his baby grow, to excitedly buy tiny clothes, fret over and sympathise with every single ache and pain Katie was suffering through, plan baby names with Jacob and Katie, as well as build and decorate a nursery. Though they had no preference as to whether they had a boy or a girl, they knew that they wanted it to be a surprise until the baby came into the world. 

Throughout this process, Dev had admitted he’d fallen in love with Katie and Jacob more than he ever thought possible. This new baby would only make his heart grow bigger in size, to fit all the love he had for his little family that was soon to grow with one more member. 

“It really was the best kind of seduction that I kinda miss, but now I really just want the baby out of here,” Katie complained, making a face. “I just want to see this little baby, they’ve done their growing now. I’m so done with being pregnant--I’m always so tired.”

Luke put a hand over Katie’s on her bump with a sweet smile, hoping to relieve some of the tension and stress he could see on her face. “The little bub will be here before you know it, and they’ll be worth the wait. I bet this baby bean can’t wait to meet their strong and beautiful Mama, their kind Daddy and their loving big brother.”

Katie nodded, looking like she would start crying at any moment, but Luke wasn’t going to allow that to happen, and was quick to tell her too. “No tears now, okay? Gotta keep you happy from now on and forever.”

“Then don’t say sweet things that are gonna make me cry,” Katie said, voice cracking with emotion, smacking at his arm. 

Luke huffed a laugh and leaned in for a hug that Katie happily returned, wrapping her arms around him the best she could with a baby bump in the way. “You’re so cute and I love you,” Luke told her, kissing her hair. 

“Love you too,” Kate muffled into his shoulder. 

“Here’s some tea for my beautiful wife, and some cookies too.”

Luke moved away from Katie as Dev came into view in front of them with a fond smile, tea and cookies in hand, Reid not far behind him with a mug of something piping hot in each of his hands. 

“Come sit down,” Luke got up with one last kiss to Katie’s cheek, and made space for Dev to take his place next to his wife. 

Katie smiled beatifically up at Dev and was quick to reach out for him, and not the tea or cookies, burying her head his neck and holding onto him like a leech. Luke instantly took the tea and plate with cookies from Dev’s hand, before they spilled, so he could wrap his arms around his wife. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Dev asked, smoothing a hand over her hair and then down her back. 

“I’m sorry,” came the mumbled answer. 

Dev made her look at him, brushing her hair behind her ears. “There’s nothing to apologise for.”

“But I--”

“Nope,” Dev interjected, holding out a hand for the piping hot mug full of tea from Luke’s hand, and putting it in hers. “Just drink this and then we’re good, alright sweetheart?”

“Alright,” Katie acquiesced, now eyeing the plate of cookies in Luke’s hand. “Can I get a cookie please?” 

“Yeah sure,” Luke said, trying not to laugh, handing the plate over to Dev, who settled in close to her and let her relax against him as she sipped slowly at her tea, and took a bite of her cookie too. 

A nudge from Reid had Luke turn and take the proffered mug of tea from Reid. “Made you some to settle your stomach, because don’t think I didn’t notice that you barely touched your food.”

Oh man, Luke had thought that he’d get away with eating the bare minimum of the chicken tacos they’d made together. He clearly wasn’t as discreet as he thought he’d been. Luke really had been feeling a little queasy after waking up from his nap, and he’d assumed it had to do with the meds he was on. It wasn’t a usual occurrence, but Luke had come to expect it. 

And thankfully, just as he had some form of an explanation on his tongue, Katie called out for Reid. 

Reid looked over at Katie, raising an eyebrow in question. “Yes, Katie?”

Katie’s mouth twisted into a sad pout as Reid smiled knowingly down at her. “I’m really sorry for earlier.”

Reid rolled his eyes but threw her a wink anyway, hand on Luke’s lower back, rubbing lightly. “I’m sorry too, it’s already forgotten, okay? I was just worried about you.”

Katie nodded, grateful. “I know, I love you for it.”

“Ugh, I guess I love you too,” Reid said with a sigh, blowing her a kiss before turning his attention to Luke. “Come sit down and drink your tea.”

“You’re so annoying,” Luke murmured, earning him a slap on his ass from Reid making him giggle out loud, but couldn’t help but grope at Reid’s ass, just because he could. Katie whooped out loud, along with Dev who wolf-whistled, and Luke could only laugh harder, especially since it made Reid scowl. 

But Luke could totally get what Katie meant about Dev doting on her 24/7, Reid wasn’t far off with his mother hen tendencies. He couldn’t deny it felt kinda nice to be taken care of without any expectations. 

So Luke let Reid lead them to sit him down on the other couch, leaving the parents-to-be on a couch to themselves, drinking the tea that really did wonders for him. That queasy feeling dissipated, and it only made him hungry for some cookies that Katie was gracious enough to share with him. 

It didn’t take long for the kids to migrate back to their parents however, Jacob curling up next to Katie, and Alejandra sprawled all over Reid’s lap and Freddie tucked under Luke’s arm. Peggy had padded over to her bed and fallen straight to sleep, tuckered out from her busy day. 

As the kids watched the movie, the adults finished the leftover snacks that the kids were done with and caught up with the latest gossip in town. With Katie pretty much on bedrest for the past couple weeks, as well as Luke, they’d managed to build up an impressive amount of contacts and had finessed their social media ‘skills’ through which they were able to find out about the latest scandals in town. 

Dev and Reid joined in with their own gossip from the hospital, as well as stories from ER that Dev managed to pry out of the nurses there that made them all laugh so hard, Luke thought he might have wet himself. 

“Oh god, I needed this,” Katie admitted, wiping away the tears from her eyes. 

“Me too,” Luke agreed, fanning at his face to calm himself. “I did not know that people could get so drunk that they’d really put random things up uh--you know?” 

He really had to be careful with what he said with the kids around, but he was sure the kids had heard most of what they were talking about and were completely unbothered, since they were slightly sleepy if not wide awake.

“I have some horrific stories from med school I have yet to reveal,” Reid told them, scratching at his cheek. “But that’s for another night, I think.”

“What? That’s not fair, what have you been hiding from me?” Luke asked, poking at his chest. 

Reid dropped a kiss to Luke’s temple, “Nothing serious, I promise--Dev’s stories reminded me of some things I’d completely forgotten about.”

“Dev’s been holding out on me too,” Katie interjected, poking at an amused Dev’s chest. “But I really do think I’m gonna wet myself if I don’t go to the bathroom, like right now. This baby hasn’t quit moving all night.”

Jacob perked up, ignoring the television and shifting on the couch to make space for his mother. “You need help to go to the bathroom, Mom?” 

Jacob had taken after Dev and had been super attentive of his Mom’s needs, even if that meant bringing her water or food, making hot water bottles for her bad back, or even waiting outside the door to the bathroom if Dev wasn’t home to make sure she could get back up again. 

Katie shook her head with a sweet smile, “No sweetheart, but you can help your mother get up off of the couch. I don’t think I can do that on my own.”

With the help of Dev and Jacob, Katie was heaved up and onto her feet and she waddled off to the bathroom waving off all of their concerns. 

“I’ll shout if I need you,” she promised.

Dev breathed a sigh of relief, and reached out for Jacob, scrubbing a hand over his hair. “Are you feeling sleepy, Jakey?”

Jacob yawned in reply making them all laugh, which was answer enough as he slumped into his side, as Dev wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“We can go home once your Mom comes back,” Dev told him. 

Luke glanced down at Alejandra who was still sprawled over Reid’s lap, mouth hanging open, but fast asleep. Freddie wasn’t far off from ending up like her either. It was only around nine-thirty, but it seemed like pretty much everyone was done for the day. 

“You feeling sleepy too?” Reid asked, his hand rubbing up and down Luke’s thigh. 

“I guess so,” Luke sighed, smiling his way. “I don’t think we’ll be able to get that alone time we wanted though.”

Reid snorted a quiet laugh in reply. “I didn’t think so. It’s been a long day, we’ll figure it out. We always do.”

“Yeah,” Luke agreed, stealing a kiss, “we’ll figure it out.”

Reid kissed him once more and carefully bundled Alejandra into his arms just like earlier that day. “I’m going to put her to bed. Let’s hope she’ll stay in it.”

Luke could only laugh softly, and leaned forward to press a kiss to Alejandra’s sleep warm cheek. “Night night, my love.”

Hushing her as she whimpered in her sleep, Reid kissed her cheek too, hand smoothing up and down her back as he carefully carried her upstairs to her room. They normally had a routine of bathtime and a story right before bed, but with the holidays so close, breaking that routine wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 

“Dad?” came Freddie’s sleepy voice. 

“Yeah baby, you want to head to bed too?” asked Luke, hugging him close. 

“Yeah, but can we go sledding tomorrow?”

The snow was gonna be a good couple of inches thick, the perfect conditions for sledding and building a snowman too. Luke had been pretty much banned from going out for a couple of weeks, so his new found freedom was most definitely going to be taken advantage of. 

“I’m sure we can--maybe I’ll even join you.”

Freddie grinned. “You’re allowed to now?”

“I can do whatever I want,” Luke told him with a wink, making Dev snort out a laugh.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you really want to do,” Dev confessed, getting up to grab his and Jacob’s coats.

Luke tried to look outraged but he couldn’t help but laugh out loud either, getting up to stretch his arms above his head. “You’ll find out soon enough. Dr. Gohil. Time will become very precious to you and you won’t be laughing then.”

“Bring it on, baby!” Dev discreetly threw him a middle finger before concentrating on the slightly harried and hurried Katie finally waddling back towards him. 

“Babe, you ready to go home?” Dev asked, smiling angelically her way. 

Katie shook her head, looking in between Dev and Luke, eyes wide and her breaths coming rapidly. “Uh guys, we can’t go home.”

Luke walked towards her, his heart starting to race. Something wasn’t right, he could feel it. “What? Why not?”

Katie squeezed her eyes shut, holding onto her belly. “We need to go to the hospital, this baby is on it’s way.”

It took a couple of seconds for the words to sink in, but if Dev’s expression was anything to go by it was time to panic. 

“Oh my god,” Luke breathed, his anxious mind running through a million different scenarios. 

“Hospital?” came Reid’s voice from the stairs. 

“Yes,” Katie anchored an arm on the back of the couch, blowing out a breath. “My water broke and uhh--ouch,” she bent over with a groan, “and yup, that’s a contraction.”

“Mom!” 

“Katie!”

Jacob ran towards her, as did Dev, Reid and Luke. Freddie looked on from the couch very confused.

“I’m okay, baby--I’m okay,” Katie said, hugging Jacob to her and holding onto Dev for dear life, trying to breathe through the pain. 

“Okay guys, here’s the plan,” Reid interjected, ever the pragmatist he was, hand on Katie’s back to keep her steady. 

Both Luke and Reid could see the panic in Dev’s eyes. Nothing was making sense for him, he clearly was distressed and didn’t know quite what to do. Being a doctor meant nothing when it was the one you loved that was going through any kind of pain. 

“I’ll drive Dev and Katie to the hospital--”

“I _really_ need my hospital bag, can’t do without it,” Katie gritted out through her teeth.

“Jesus, fine okay. Jacob can stay the night, I’ll get her bag, and I’ll meet you guys there, okay?”

“Oh god, this wasn’t my plan--this wasn’t the plan,” Katie cried out, doubling over in pain once more. 

“Babe, you gotta breathe through it,” Dev said, hand on her face, breathing deeply in and out and doing what they’d been taught, and Katie followed. “You remember that, right? That’s good, that’s good,” he soothed her. 

It was fast forward from then on. Dev finally jumped into action and managed to get Katie to at least put her coat and hat and took her to the car. But neither she nor Dev left until they could reassure a worried Jacob that she’d be okay, that they’d send Uncle Luke updates, and that he could come by to see them in the morning. 

Freddie was quick to notice his best friend’s distress and gave him a sweet hug as they waved Dev and Katie goodbye. Even though Luke felt useless hovering around, he thought the least he could do was pack them some snacks. Who knew how long they’d be there for with shitty vending machine food? 

It had thankfully stopped snowing, but that didn’t mean that driving conditions were one hundred percent safe. 

Luke grabbed a hold of Reid’s hand. “Promise me you’ll drive safe, or I swear to god I’ll hunt you down and kill you myself.”

Reid could only laugh and dragged Luke in for a kiss, shouldering the bag of snacks he’d given him. “I promise. Can I go now?”

“Yes you can, just wait one sec,” Luke took the hat out of Reid’s hands and put it on his head for him, adjusting his scarf for him too, “please keep me updated, okay?” He had already made Dev promise the same but Luke knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he knew that nothing terrible had happened. The scenarios his mind could come up with terrified Luke himself sometimes. 

He blamed his stupid anxiety for all of that. 

“I promise,” Reid said this time, kissing him once more. “I have my phone right here,” he patted at his jeans pocket, “and I love you.”

Luke felt the same flutter in his heart that he felt everytime Reid reaffirmed just how he felt about him. That man was a revelation. Even after the day he’d had, not once had he complained about having to rush out to the hospital, not once had he even hesitated to make sure he could help those he loved. 

Honest to god, Luke was the luckiest man on earth to love, and be loved by this guy. 

“Love you too, so much, now go.”

Reid mock saluted his way, said goodbye to the boys and hurried off into the cold, wintry night.

Jacob was still feeling somewhat out of sorts, almost tearful if anything, and Luke wanted to do nothing more than to cheer them up. He decided to make them hot chocolate, with a couple of marshmallows thrown in too. It was a sweet treat that was more than enough to lift Jacob’s mood, as well as Freddie’s. Luke just hoped it wouldn’t mess with their sleep. 

The phone was in easy reach when Luke got a message from both Dev and Reid that they were safely at the hospital, and Katie had already been given her room. His worry having been eliminated, mostly, Luke managed to dig out a pair of pyjamas for Jacob to wear, and once they were all done with their nightly routine, he tucked them into Freddie’s bed which was big enough for them both. 

“Dad, is Auntie Katie gonna be okay?”

Carefully sitting down on the bed by Freddie’s side, he nodded, smoothing a hand over his curls. “Yeah sweetheart, she’ll be okay. She’s got Uncle Dev with her, and Papa too. She’s safe at the hospital and by the time you wake up, the baby will be here, ready for cuddles from both of you.”

“That’ll be so cool,” Freddie said, yawning with a sweet smile. 

“Very cool, and Jacob will have a new baby brother or sister,” Luke glanced over at Jacob, winking his way. “That’s exciting and cool too, huh?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait--just seeing Mom in pain wasn’t nice,” Jacob said, mouth twisting downward. 

Luke could sympathise, even though his worry about the guys getting her to the hospital had abated, knowing that Katie was going through something very painful to bring a baby into the world had him feeling uneasy and kinda distressed for her too. But she was in safe hands, he knew that. 

“I know honey, it wasn’t nice at all. But I’m going to be honest with you, bringing a baby into the world can be painful, but your Mom is the strongest person I know, she’s going to get through it and be completely okay. If things get too painful, there are medicines she can take to help her feel better, I promise.”

Jacob looked somewhat comforted by that, his frown disappearing and his face now calm. 

Freddie turned towards Jacob with an earnest smile. “And Jakey, your Dad and my Papa are probably there right now, holding her hand and making her feel better too. So don’t worry about it, okay? Like Daddy said, tomorrow morning you get to see your baby sister or brother. That’ll be so cool!” he reassured him earnestly. And with that Jacob’s smile grew bigger. 

“Mom and Dad told me I could pick a name and whatever I say is gonna be the baby’s name,” Jacob told them happily. 

Freddie gasped, clearly he had an idea. Luke could tell. “You should name the baby after your favourite animal.”

Jacob thought about it for a moment, before answering. “Panda? I can’t name the baby, Panda!”

That had both of them giggling hard, whilst they exchanged names of their favourite animals and laughed about how silly they sounded as baby names. Luke added a few of his own, eliciting a whole other round of giggles between them all. 

“Okay boys,” Luke leaned over to press a kiss to Freddie’s forehead, along with Jacob’s, “it’s time to sleep. I’ll come and get you if I have any news. But for now, sleeping only, and no shenanigans. It’s way too late.”

It wasn’t as if the boys were going to listen, but he heard them whisper loudly and giggle some more as he got up to leave. They’d fall asleep eventually. 

Luke blew them a kiss. “Good night, boys.”

“Good night!” they sang back. 

Switching off the light, and waving their way, Luke hoped that he could let go of his worry just like he’d been able to help Jacob do.

***

Luke couldn’t sleep. Not having Reid by his side in bed made it harder for him anyway. 

It was heading towards one in the morning, and even though Reid had been keeping him updated, there wasn’t much to say. Katie was definitely in labour, and it was progressing at a slower rate than it should, but it was happening and the baby would be in this world soon. 

Katie had insisted that if she ever went into labour that Reid be there, she had made it out as if all the support was for her, but it wasn’t just her who needed him. Dev had some close family, sure, but most of them lived too far away to give him the support he needed at such an important time of his life. So Katie had sneakily made sure that Reid would be there if she ever went into labour, not just for her, but for Dev too. 

Even though Luke was needed just as much, he knew how much Dev looked to Reid to be the older brother figure he’d missed out on, and it made sense that he be right there during the most important moment of their life. 

And Luke wasn’t the biggest fan of hospitals, even if his stupid body seemed to love being there, so spending hours there wasn’t his idea of the best time. He was happy taking care of the kids from home, even if the waiting was kinda hard. 

Reaching out for his phone that he’d set on the bedside table next to him, Luke checked one more time for messages, but found no more notifications. No news for now was clearly good news. 

But the fact remained, Luke couldn’t sleep. And honestly? His anxious mind couldn’t stop racing either. This wasn’t such an unusual thing that Luke didn’t know what to do to calm himself, but he guessed getting out of bed wasn’t the worst idea. So he did just that. 

He got up, slipped on his fluffy slippers and padded downstairs to the kitchen and made himself some chamomile tea. It wasn’t his favourite thing in the world, but Luke would try anything if Reid wasn’t gonna be in bed with him anytime soon. Peggy’s ears had perked up when she heard him coming downstairs, and woke up to follow him into the kitchen, having a drink of water herself. 

“Sorry for waking you up, sweet girl,” Luke bent down, scratching her ears and under her chin. “Wanna come upstairs and keep me company?”

A headbutt to Luke’s cheek was answer enough, so dropping a kiss to the top of her head, he took his mug of tea upstairs with him, Peggy following closely behind like a shadow. 

Since he had nothing else to do, he checked in on Alejandra first, but she was happily fast asleep, sprawled out over her whole bed with her covers kicked off. Luke knew she’d end up kicking off the covers again later on, but it was chilly and he didn’t want her to get cold, so Luke set his mug aside and covered her back up. 

It only made sense then to check in on the boys who were, as Luke suspected, fast asleep anyway. Freddie wasn’t the biggest fan of sleeping alone so Luke hoped it meant that with Jacob by his side tonight, he’d sleep through the night undisturbed. 

Drinking the last of his tea, Luke made his way back to his bedroom and sat down on the bed, at a loss with what to do. Peggy rested her head in Luke’s lap and he stroked a hand over her head, hoping to calm himself down. His heart was beating kinda funny, but it definitely wasn’t as bad as he’d been feeling in bed twenty minutes ago. The tea was helping, he was sure, as was Peggy. 

But an idea struck him. 

The beard had to go. And what better time for a hot shower and a fresh shave? 

Tea done with, and checking his phone one more time for any messages, of which there were none, he grabbed a towel and some underwear too and made his way to the en suite. Peggy climbed onto the bed, head on her paws, waiting for her human to come back for some cuddles. 

The water was hot enough to turn Luke’s skin red, but the shock of the heat. and the hot water pounding down onto his skin was what Luke needed. His muscles relaxed, as did his heart, and Luke felt better already. Once he was done, with water still dripping into his eyes, Luke managed to reach out for a towel and hopped out of the shower, wrapping it around his waist. 

Pushing back the wet hair from his face, Luke walked over to the large mirror, giving his face and his body a full on once over. 

Ever since his kidney failure he had tried to keep up with his fitness, but it didn’t quite transpire that way. Luke had lost a lot of muscle, and was a lot more leaner than he could remember being. He probably hadn’t been so lean since he’d been a teenager. The beard on his face made him look gaunter if anything, aging him in ways he didn’t quite like. 

Luke caught sight of the fresh surgery scar, not quite as visible as it had been even a week ago, but it was still there. Even if Lauren Martinez was an amazing surgeon, there was no doubt that the scar would remain, not as stark or pink, but still _there_. It was a blunt reminder of the problems and regrets that would never leave his sight nor mind, for as long as he lived. When Luke had mentioned it, Reid had always reminded him that the scar was proof of all that he’d gone through and overcome, it was a sign of strength, not weakness, and most days that reassurance helped...but not today. 

Twisting from side to side, hands skimming over his chest and waist, and his scar, Luke wondered why the hell Reid would ever want him again, why he would want this body again? It was definitely not as attractive as it had been a year ago, and Luke realised how his insecurity and confidence was clearly rock bottom, and at the worst it had ever been. But Luke couldn’t quite find a way out of it just now, so getting rid of the beard would have to do. 

Luckily, that was enough of a distraction from his spiralling bad thoughts about his body, and he got to work getting rid of the bird’s nest. Using his clippers, he got rid of most of the length, Peggy popped her head in when she heard the buzzing sound, but went back to bed when she realised Luke wasn’t in any danger at all. 

It didn’t take long for Luke to be done with the trimming side of things. He definitely needed a wet shave to get close and get rid of the rest. 

He almost, _almost_ , felt like himself already. 

Cleaning away the hair from the counter, Luke grabbed his razor blade and the foam, and set to work preparing his face when he heard a soft bark, and a low murmuring, soothing voice. 

Before Luke could even meet him at the door, Reid came into the bathroom, the frown on his face clear to see. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Luke just smiled his way, safe in the knowledge that Reid was home, safe and sound. “You’re home. Is everything okay?”

Reid ignored him, padding closer to him, a hand reaching out to smooth down Luke’s bare arm. “Why are you still awake? You should be sleeping.”

Luke’s smile twisted into a pout. “You weren’t here, so I couldn’t sleep. Plus I was worried about Katie and my brain just wouldn’t shut off.”

There wasn’t much more Luke needed to explain, Reid knew him so well after all, and he did the one thing that he knew would make Luke feel better. “God, you’re an idiot,” Reid said, pulling him close for a tight hug, and Luke would be a fool if he didn’t relish it. 

“Hmm, you’re warm,” Reid murmured, kissing Luke’s cheek as he pulled away from the hug, his eyes falling to Luke’s face, fingers brushing over the stubble. “You got rid of the beard. Want me to help finish it off?”

“Yup maybe, but tell me about Katie first,” Luke insisted, pulling on one of Reid’s wayward curls, making it bounce up and down. 

Reid smacked his hand away, making Luke huff a laugh. “She’s fine, both are stable. The labour is slow, and her doctor said she could still be a while. So Dev sent me home and he’ll text me when things speed up,” Reid yawned then, blinking his eyes to rid himself of the tiredness evident on his face. 

“Oh honey,” Luke said under his breath, pushing Reid lightly back towards their bedroom. “You go and sleep, I can shave my face myself.”

“What? You don’t trust me?”

“I trust you with my life. But you are tired, and I’ll feel guilty if I keep you awake any longer. I’ll be done quickly, I promise.”

“And what? I have to try and sleep in bed without you?”

“Yes, you idiot. Go,” Luke shooed him, but Reid clearly wasn’t going to listen, if his hands reaching for Luke’s towel had anything to say about it.

“Hey, hey--you stop that now,” Luke said, not serious about that request at all. 

“Stop what?” Reid’s eyes widened innocently, and he pulled at Luke’s towel, letting it drop to the floor, before dragging Luke into a sweet kiss, that quickly turned into something more. 

It was a kiss that made Luke’s spine tingle, his whole body falling into a long wanted feeling they’d both been denying themselves for such a long time. Reid left his lips and dropped warm kisses to the smooth column of Luke’s neck that made him gasp, and buck against him. 

But as much as Luke wanted this because he did want this so, _so_ bad, he couldn’t, not right now. Not when he felt...not so good about himself. Not when his insecurities about everything were at an all time high. 

One last kiss to his lips from Reid snapped Luke back into action, and he held Reid an arms length away, trying to catch his breath. Wiping at his lips, Luke shrunk in on himself, shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry, I just--I can’t.” He glanced up then, the concern on Reid’s face breaking his heart. “Sorry, I think the meds are kinda, you know. I want to, but I’m just not sure I can go all the way yet--shit, I--”

“Hey, hey stop,” Reid interjected calmly, his hands holding Luke’s face putting a stop to his ramble. “It’s okay, it’s okay. There’s no expectations here.”

Luke hoped he didn’t look too embarrassed. “Yeah but--”

“But nothing. I’ll be right here whenever you’re ready, and I don’t think I could’ve gone any further either, I just wanted to kiss you and touch you. You looked too tempting in just your towel.”

Luke had to laugh then, looking down at his body and making a face. “Tempting? God, I wish.”

Reid’s face shuttered a little, the playfulness leaving his eyes. “Hey, don’t insult my husband like that.”

Luke hadn't realised the implications of what he'd said until he saw Reid's reaction. He didn't know how to explain himself. Reid was looking at him strangely, and for once, Luke couldn’t quite figure it out. 

“Sorry,” Luke blurted out. “I’m just being stupid.”

Reid shook his head, a smile making its way back onto his face, a sweeter but sadder one. He glanced around the bathroom until he found Luke’s underwear keeping warm on the heated rail. Walking over, he picked it up and handed them to Luke. 

“Put these on, and I’ll get the rest of your face. Then we can sleep, okay?”

“Yeah,” Luke breathed, truly hoping he hadn’t fucked things up. “That sounds good.”

As well as pulling on his underwear, he thought it best to pull on his pyjama bottoms too, and start to get warm again. 

“Jump up here,” Reid patted at the counter, that was just high enough that Reid could step in between his legs, Luke only a couple inches taller than him. 

Rolling his sleeves up, Reid prepped Luke’s face with the shaving gel as Luke fell into a meditative state. His brain going over and over what he’d just done and not quite understanding why he was feeling that way. He prayed that he hadn’t hurt Reid in any way, but considering he was still here maybe that was a good sign. 

“Luke?”

Luke blinked Reid’s way, coming out of his trance. 

“Yeah, sorry.”

Reid sighed, razor in hand ready to go. “You don’t have to keep apologising. Just look to the side for me.”

Luke did as he said, Reid’s fingertips lightly holding his chin in the right position, before finally the scrape of the razor was heard and felt. The only sounds in the bathroom were the sounds of them breathing, and Reid running the razor under the tap to wash off the foam as he started on a new area of Luke’s face. 

That was until Reid spoke up, stuttering Luke’s spiralling thoughts into a complete stop. 

“I don’t know what it is you’re feeling right now,” Reid said, his voice softer than anything, “and that’s okay. What I don’t want is for you to think that I’m annoyed or angry that we stopped what we were doing earlier.”

Luke met Reid’s eyes, frowning and wanting to explain. “But--”

“I’m not done,” Reid said firmly. “What I do know, is that your feelings are valid, and there’s a reason why you think you’re not desirable to me anymore. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. I only wish you knew how much.”

Luke wished he did, but that monster in his brain didn’t want him to believe Reid’s words, no matter how true they were. It had been so long since they’d been intimate, and even though earlier in the day he’d been excited about the prospect of finally being with Reid, now if he thought about it, it made him feel nervous and apprehensive. For a myriad of reasons. 

“I don’t exactly look the same anymore,” Luke confessed.

“Neither do I, Luke.” Reid pointed to his glasses, the crows feet behind them, the gray in his hair. “I’ve changed too, haven’t I?”

That was true, but it was all the things that Luke loved more and more about him everyday. “But you got hotter as you got older.”

That comment had Reid huff a laugh, and Luke could tell that Reid knew he was trying to make light of conversation. “You’re an idiot.”

“I know, I know--I just--” Luke breathed out a sigh, looking down at his hands twisting together in his lap, he _had_ to be honest with Reid. “I feel like I’ve lost who I was after everything that happened? I don’t recognise myself anymore, this body feels weird and just...not me. Sounds silly, I know.”

“Doesn’t sound silly at all,” Reid reassured him. “Your feelings are valid, I don’t want to dismiss them. But I want you to know that you’re just as beautiful to me as you were the day we met.”

Luke wasn’t one to easily take a compliment, even though he had gotten better as he got older. But hearing it from Reid only served to make him blush, and he mentally waved the compliment away. “Reid, come on--”

“It’s the truth!” Reid said with a smirk. “Hey, you think I would marry just anyone?”

The burst of laughter that came out of Luke then was full of an unbridled sense of joy. He pushed lightly at Reid, shaking his head. “You’re an asshole.”

“And I’m being serious,” Reid put the razor down and took a hold of Luke’s hands, squeezing them tightly. “I love everything about you, inside and out and nothing would ever change that, I will _always_ want you. This body of yours is a miracle, look how much it has done to keep you alive so far, you have to give it and yourself some credit, Luke. However, what it comes down to, is _you_ wanting to feel good about yourself.”

And wasn’t that just what it was? Luke wanted to feel good about himself, he just didn’t know how to do it. Not anymore. So much had happened over this past year, that Luke felt like he was barely catching a breath. He felt like he’d lived a couple of lifetimes since his diagnosis. He felt lost, like a stranger in the middle of some random woods with no one around, stuck in a situation that he’d had no control over. 

Luke often wondered if this was karma for everything he’d done before, but that was a whole other rabbit hole he definitely didn’t want to climb down. Because Luke knew how lucky he was to have come so far, to have what he had, he couldn’t let his mind make him believe he didn’t deserve it. 

Reid’s affirmations were enough to feel like those dark clouds of doubt could be swept away. But he knew he had to stop being so hard on himself for being something that he’d conjured up in his mind. These expectations he put on himself were from no one else but him. The negativity festering in his mind was of his own bad brain monster’s design. So it was down to him to push through, to stop listening, and believing those people who truly loved him.

“I want to feel good, Reid. But I know that whatever I am feeling is mostly kinda in my head. I hate feeling like this though, and the meds don’t help much either.”

“Then we think about therapy, we talk to Lauren about your meds and do whatever else it is that you’re comfortable with. We can figure it out together. And if it’s fitness that you want help with, then Casey’s personal trainer boyfriend guy could find you someone.”

“Casey’s fitness instructor boyfriend guy?” Luke’s mouth twisted into a laugh. The fitness instructor wasn’t the worst idea in the world but Reid’s propensity to forget people’s names sometimes was hilarious, especially since he had always boasted he had the best memory. “His name is Otis.”

Reid rolled his eyes. “Yes fine, Otis, he can help.”

Luke rolled his eyes in return, still laughing. “How in the hell did you forget his name? Casey’s been with him for almost a year, we literally saw them last week.”

Reid just shrugged. “It’s not like they live here in Oakdale anymore, I’m not a social media addict like you either. I only see what you show me.”

“I bet you have a secret account where you message all the hot guys behind my back,” Luke quipped, his heart tripping over when Reid’s eyes turned molten hot. 

“Hey now, there’s only one hot guy I message all sorts of things to, and he happens to be sitting right in front of me. I mean this guy right here? He is the most beautiful man in the world.”

Luke's fondness for this man knew no bounds, but he couldn’t help but groan out loud at the cheesy line. And maybe, just maybe, he kinda believed what Reid was saying too. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I am,” came the easy answer, before Reid turned serious. “But there’s something else I need to talk to you about, too.”

And that had Luke curious, and a little worried. “What? What happened?”

Reid cocked an eyebrow. “Katie told me tonight at the hospital, after getting her drugs, that you’d been feeling guilty about everything that’s happened over this past year, that you feel bad about me having to take on more responsibility than usual of my _own_ family. Help me understand what you mean by that.”

“Oh god,” Luke squeezed his eyes shut knowing how terrible that sounded. “I don’t mean it like that--I just,” he looked at Reid, gaze not wavering, eyes stinging with tears, his guilt coming back tenfold. “I put you through hell, you’ve had to take on so much more since I got ill. You had to do everything for me, for the kids. I feel guilty for making you miss work, your sleep, your sanity. For making you take time off, for leaving you to deal with everything on your own when I was too weak to do anything. For not being able to be with you in every way.”

It took a couple of seconds for Reid to absorb it all, his hands tightening around Luke’s regardless. “Wouldn’t you do the same for me?”

“What?”

“We’re a team, right? We’re married, you’re my husband. Wouldn’t you do the same for me if I suddenly got ill, if I needed a transplant or any other kind of life changing surgery?”

“Of course I would,” Luke told him, not even wanting to think the worst. 

Reid shook his head, frowning his way. “Then why the guilt, Luke? I don’t resent you, or what happened. I was in this for the long haul from the beginning, whatever happened. I promised you that in our wedding vows. What kind of person would I be for making you feel like you owe me? I don’t want that.”

“But I promised that I wouldn’t hurt you Reid. And yet, that’s all I seem to do,” Luke couldn’t hold back now, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. “I want to make you happy.”

“But you do,” Reid let Luke’s hands go, quickly swiping his tears away with his thumb, his voice warm. “You make me happy every single day. I love you, Luke. Yes, things have been hard, but I’ve never ever thought any of this was a burden on me. I wasn’t ever alone, you were here, so were our family and friends. I’d do anything for you, just as I know you’d do anything for me. Isn’t that right?”

“I know,” Luke sniffed, blowing out a breath. “You’re right, I’m just sad and pissed off that we had to go through this at all, I know that’s selfish of me.”

“No, it’s not--you’re allowed to feel angry about it.”

Luke acknowledged his words, it made sense. “Yeah, I guess, but I’m still sorry for all of this. But also,” Luke reached out to cup Reid’s cheek, thumb smoothing over his cheekbone, hoping he could pour all his heart and feelings into Reid. “Thank you for sticking by me, even when things got tough. I appreciate you and love you, so much. I don’t think I could ever put into words just how much. You’re my best friend, the love of my life, and the best husband. I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have you by my side, the luckiest.”

Reid’s eyes had clearly filled up, but he blinked his emotion away, throwing Luke his trademark smirk. “Don’t think all these sweet words will get me to get you a puppy. I heard you talking about it yesterday with Freddie.”

“What?” Luke’s mouth fell open dramatically. “I have no clue what you’re talking about. Even though, in my opinion, it’s the best idea in the world.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Reid said knowingly, wiping away the last of Luke’s tears. “So here’s the deal. We’ll fix the med situation, we’ll talk to Otis about finding someone to ease you back into exercise or whatever you’re comfortable with. We’ll make sure to take some time alone with just the two of us, and we can go to therapy together or alone, whatever works for you. How’s that sound?”

If Luke’s whole body felt lighter than air, then that was all down to Reid. He felt like the weight of his bad thoughts and feelings was gone. He felt free. 

“Yeah,” Luke nodded smiling Reid’s way, “that sounds good.”

Reid gave a nod in return, picking up the razor again, a frown back on his face. “Let’s finish shaving this face and get into bed and sleep. It’s way too late.”

“Yes, Dad,” Luke joked, earning him a scowl from his husband.

Reid was quick and efficient, and to use the well worn phrase, Luke’s face really did feel as smooth as a baby’s bottom. He also strangely looked a little healthier with it gone, he thought, more like himself in a small way. And Luke would take that, for now. 

By the time they were both out of the bathroom, Peggy was fast asleep in her bed in the corner of their room. Both Reid and Luke checked their phones for messages, and found one in their group chat from Dev, letting them know that Katie was still in labour, but progressing slowly. She was apparently advised to sleep before things got more intense, and that eased the tension somewhat in Luke’s heart. 

“Do you think the baby will be here by morning?” Luke asked, pulling on a t-shirt and climbing into bed next to Reid. 

“I don’t know, as long as everything goes okay then maybe? These things are unpredictable,” Reid told him, throwing the duvet over them both, and settling his head on the pillow, Luke following suit, curling up with him so that they were face to face. 

“That’s true,” Luke bit his lip, “I hope everything goes okay.”

“It’ll be fine, Katie’s being taken care of by a good doctor, and Dev knows his stuff. Don’t worry so much.”

Luke made a face, scrunching his nose up, and Reid huffed a laugh. “Shut up, I just worry about stuff, okay?”

“I know,” Reid closed the distance between them, dropping a chaste kiss to his lips, a hand resting on his cheek. “I love you.”

Luke sighed happily, smiling big. He was sure he would never ever tire of hearing that. “Love you too.”

There was a shuffle of feet outside their door that had Luke on alert, but it only took a second to realise what was going on, and a second later, their late night bedroom intruder revealed herself to them. 

Luke snorted out a laugh, Reid’s eyes dancing with amusement as they both realised they wouldn’t be sleeping alone tonight. 

“Daddy, Papa?”

Alejandra’s head popped around the door, and she blinked innocently their way, her hair a whole mess but adorable regardless. 

“It’s okay, baby--come here,” Luke sat up and waved her over, opening his side of the covers.

She ran over, and jumped right into Luke’s arms, and he was loathe not to cuddle her tightly.

“You came to check up on me, huh?”

“Yeah,” she said with a nod, pressing her face to his neck with her cheeky grin. “You okay, Daddy?”, she pulled away and asked, but noticed the lack of facial hair on Luke’s face, her hands coming up to touch his cheeks. 

“Daddy, s’gone!”

“Yeah, it’s gone. But you know what? I’m feeling so much better now that you’re here,” Luke told her, earning him a sweet giggle. 

“You wanna sleep in the middle?” he asked her once she’d somewhat stopped squirming in his lap, starting to turn in towards Reid anyway, knowing she’d be asleep in seconds. 

She had just needed some comfort, and who was Luke to deny her that? He thought it best to keep the baby news from her right now though, because she definitely wouldn’t sleep knowing that Katie was finally having the baby she’d been so excited for. 

Alejandra nodded again, and so Reid shuffled a little backwards, making space for her to settle down between them and go back to sleep. Luke turned off the lamp on his side of the room, plunging the room into darkness. “Good night, monkey,” Reid said, kissing her forehead.

“G’night,” Alejandra said with a yawn. 

“Night night, I love you.” Luke threw an arm over her and kissed her hair once more, hand coming resting on Reid’s hip. As Luke’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he watched Reid smoothing a hand over Alejandra’s head, over and over again, as her breaths evened out into a deep sleep. 

“That was fast,” Reid whispered, making Luke bite back a laugh, so he squeezed at his hip instead.

“Let’s hope it’s just as easy for us.”

“As soon as we close our eyes, it will be.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Reid said, voice soft and fond, his hand reaching over to smooth rhythmically over Luke’s head this time around. “Go to sleep.”

And there was nothing more left to say, because as soon as Luke’s eyes were shut, and just as Reid promised, slumber came to him in slow waves, until he was fully under its spell. 

***

Despite how late they did finally get to bed, Luke woke up feeling pretty well rested. Reid was still conked out, Alejandra having rolled over to his side, clinging to her Papa in her sleep. Rubbing at his eyes, Luke blindly reached over to grab his phone, wanting to check the time before realising there was definitely something else he should be checking in on. 

He shot up in bed, careful not to disturb his cuddle buddies, and quickly found a few messages in their group chat as well as a picture. 

The baby was finally here! 

Luke poured over the last couple messages from just before the picture. It seemed like as soon as they’d fallen asleep, Katie’s labour had progressed so fast that even the doctor was surprised at how quick the baby wanted to be out. But Mom and baby were happy and healthy, and that was all that mattered. 

There was no time for anyone to get there, but apparently that worked out perfectly for Dev. He sent a separate message to Luke letting him know that the reason he didn’t call Reid was so he could have a break and get a full night’s sleep. He’d done enough, and the least Dev could do was give Reid a break, and Luke couldn’t help but appreciate that. 

Luke felt himself vibrating with excitement and happiness, and seeing as though it was now around nine in the morning, he was sure Dev would most likely be awake. He looked at the picture, taking in that sweet baby nose, the tuft of dark hair, and little eyelashes, before realising he had no clue whether the baby was a girl or a boy. 

Not wanting to wake up Alejandra or Reid, Luke slipped out of bed and out of the bedroom, into the hallway, dialling Dev’s number and hoping he’d pick up. 

“Morning Luke!” came Dev’s voice down the other end of the phone. 

Luke could hear the happiness in his voice, and in turn Luke couldn’t help but grin even if no one could see it. “Morning, Daddy--congratulations on your new bundle of joy. The baby is beautiful, how proud are you?”

“Thank you, Luke--I am so damn proud, Katie was amazing, she is superwoman, and this baby is,” Dev’s voice broke at that, “she’s a dream, she’s my dream come true.”

Luke gasped, his own eyes filling up. “It’s a girl? You have a baby girl?”

Dev laughed a watery laugh. “Oh shit, did I not mention it?” 

“No, you ass--you didn’t! You just said the baby is here and sent a picture, but holy shit, a baby girl. Dev, I’m so happy for you and Katie. How does she feel?”

“She’s feeling good. We both cried so much, but she’s so happy and so am I. Katie’s sleeping right now, but you guys should get here as soon as you can. She’ll be awake by then, and maybe this little one will wake up and show us her beautiful brown eyes, huh baby girl? And you’ll get to meet your big brother too, how does that sound?”

Luke put a hand on his heart, overwhelmed with memories from the day Freddie was born. There was no other feeling like it. Luke was sure that he’d sat with Freddie in his arms and watched him sleep for a good two hours in the early days, and nothing had been better. Dev and Katie’s baby girl was clearly in Dev’s arms from the sounds of it, fast asleep, and Luke couldn’t wait to have some cuddles with her. 

“We’ll be there as soon as we can. I think you and Katie should introduce Jacob’s sister to him, let’s keep it a surprise. I’ll bring my kiddos by later on though, I don’t want the room to get too loud or crowded.”

“No no, hey--bring Fred and Allie along, you’re all family, I want all of you here. This is their new baby pseudo-cousin, they need to meet her too. Don’t you dare leave them at home.”

Luke didn’t know what to say, but he felt close to tears anyway. “Dev.”

“Don’t start me off again! I’ve cried so much already, and I’m half delirious because I haven’t slept.”

“You’re an idiot, if the baby is sleeping, you should be sleeping too. Go on, go--we’ll be there in an hour or so. Did you want anything from home? A spare change of clothes, food?”

“Yes, all of that please,” Dev said, his voice pleading but clearly tired. 

“Okay sure,” Luke laughed. “Go get some sleep, your baby girl will be right there when you wake up, I promise. And give all my love to Katie.”

“I will.”

Ending the call not long after that with the biggest grin, Luke set about planning what he could make for breakfast that could easily be able to be transported, along with what home comforts he could bring for Katie too, when a timid voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Uncle Luke, was that my Dad?”

Luke twisted around to see Jacob looking curious but also wary. 

“Yeah,” Luke nodded smiling his way. “Just called to make sure your Mom and baby are doing good.”

“The baby’s here?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah honey, the baby is here and they can’t wait to meet you. Want to see a picture?”

Jacob nodded furiously, and sprinted over as Luke handed him the phone. Jacob stared at the picture, his smile growing bigger and bigger. “Mom is okay, and the baby too?”

Luke bent down and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tight. “They’re all good, and once everyone is awake and we’ve had breakfast, we can go and see them. That sound good?”

Jacob’s enthusiastic affirmative was enough, and Luke dropped a kiss to his hair, his heart filling with joy at the excitement he could see on Jacob’s face. 

“Why don’t you go tell Freddie the news, and I’ll go wake up Uncle Reid, okay? What did you want for breakfast today?”

“Pancakes?”

Luke winked his way. “I think I can arrange that for the new big brother.”

“Thank you!” Jacob handed Luke back his phone and sped off back to Freddie’s room to tell him the news. And now it was Luke’s turn. 

Alejandra was awake and had clearly also woken up Reid with her melodic singing voice if his adorable scowl had anything to say about it. Peggy had joined them on the bed, tail wagging happily. 

“Daddy!” Alejandra squeaked out, jumping up and down on the bed. “Good mornin’!”

“Good morning sweetheart, no jumping on the bed please.”

“Oops,” Alejandra flopped down to sit on the bed instead and cuddled up to Reid, who wrapped an arm around her anyway. “Sorry!”

“That’s okay, baby. Good morning my love,” Luke said happily, walking over to Reid and sitting down next to him, carding a hand through his curls. “You sleep okay?”

“Good, despite the morning wake up call,” Reid said with a laugh, tickling Alejandra and making her giggle out loud. “What were you doing out of bed anyway?”

“Well, there’s a new baby we gotta go and see in like, an hour? So I thought I’d ask Dev if he needed anything.”

Then the realisation of what Luke said hit Reid’s face. “Wait? What?” 

Reid grabbed his phone and glasses from the nightstand, scrolling through the messages, his expression a firm frown, but Luke knew exactly when Reid’s eyes landed on the one picture Dev sent along, his frown turned into a soft smile. Alejandra scrambled over Reid’s chest to get a look at the picture too and gasped with delight. 

“The baby’s here?”

“Yeah monkey, the baby is here,” Reid told her, before looking Luke’s way, raising an eyebrow his way. “So Dev didn’t call me to go to the hospital so I could have a decent night’s sleep? Is that right?”

Of course Reid would figure it out. 

“Yeah yeah, Dev had it handled though. I have a feeling Katie and Dev both wanted you to rest, and so did I.”

Reid was satisfied with the explanation, but Luke could tell that those few extra hours of sleep had done Reid a world of good too. “Hmm sure, alright. Let’s get some breakfast and then we can go. I’m hungry.”

“M’hungry too! I want pancakes, please!” Alejandra pleaded, folding her hands together.

Luke laughed, reaching out to poke at her nose. “Is that right? Well, anything for my favourite smiley girl. But first, you gotta go and brush your teeth and then you can help me make them!”

Alejandra agreed with a loud ‘yay!’ and rushed out the room, Peggy following closely behind as she sang ‘pancakes’ over and over again in some unknown tune. Reid sat up on his elbows laughing along with Luke, until he kneed at Luke from under the covers, wanting to get his attention, waggling his eyebrows. 

“And what about your favourite smiley boy? Would you do anything for him?”

Luke snorted out a laugh. “You’re a smiley boy? Thought you were a grumpy man.”

“Now that I have a good seven hours of sleep I can be whatever you want me to be.”

Luke leaned down to kiss him softly, grinning into it until a laugh slipped out. All he wanted to do was to stay in bed with his wonderful man and waste the day away with good food with some napping in between. “Uh huh sure, but how about you be the amazing husband I know you are and help me get all these kiddos ready _and_ fed so we can go to the hospital to see Katie and Dev, and their newborn baby.”

Reid groaned good naturedly, rolling his eyes, but managed a small smile of his own. “I think I can do that.”

With one more consoling kiss, Luke made his way out of the bedroom, calculating how much time he had to make and pack snacks and hot drinks. He needed to figure out what else Katie would need, and for that he’d get in touch with Dev again a little later, when he heard Reid’s voice break his train of thought. 

Luke turned around, hand on the door jamb to keep steady. “What’s up?”

“Dev didn’t mention in the message whether he has a son or a daughter.”

Luke winked and tapped his nose with a sly smile. 

Maybe keeping this one thing a secret from Reid would be a nice surprise for him too. 

***

It didn’t take much effort to get the kids fed and dressed. 

They were all super excited to meet the baby and didn’t want to waste any time being difficult. Luke had the pancakes made in minutes, with Alejandra’s help of course, and they were hoovered up with some chocolate milk for the kids, and with some coffee for both Luke and Reid. 

Despite the late night, both Luke and Reid somehow had a lot of energy to spare. 

So whilst Reid got the kids ready, Luke was able to make and pack some sandwiches, as well as cut up a bunch of fruit, and pack another bag full of snacks, and some hot tea too. They were out of the door within the hour, making a stop at Luke’s dad’s to drop Peggy off so she wouldn’t be lonely, and a stop at Dev’s to pick up some spare clothes for him and Katie, just in case. 

It had stopped snowing sometime during the night, but it wasn’t as bad outside as Luke had thought it would be. The roads had been cleared and salted, so the drive to the hospital was smooth and strangely traffic free. Dev had texted them the new room number that they’d settled in, so Jacob led the way, with Luke not far behind with Freddie and Alejandra holding onto each hand, and Reid right behind them. 

They found Dev standing outside the room with the biggest smile on his face, holding out his arms for Jacob who’d gone running towards him for a hug. 

“Hey big guy!” 

“Dad! I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Dev told him, pressing a kiss to his head. “Are you ready to meet your new baby brother or sister?”

“Yes!” Jacob said excitedly. “But Uncle Luke wouldn’t tell me if the baby is a boy or a girl, even after I asked.”

“He wouldn’t tell me either,” Reid said somewhat sulkily. 

Dev laughed, bending down to hug and kiss Freddie and Allie too, glancing up at Reid. “Luke didn’t tell you?”

Knocking his elbow into Reid with a laugh of his own, Luke rolled his eyes. “No, I wanted to keep it a surprise but he was pouting just like the kids.”

Reid frowned. “I was not pouting.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Luke said, giving Reid’s cheek a kiss and then holding his arms out for a hug from the new father.

“Come gimme some sugar, daddy!” 

Dev walked over, looking somewhat bashful, and Luke fell into his beautiful arms with a warm sigh, hugging him hard. “Congratulations, Daddio. You’re such a good daddy already but I can’t wait to see you become an even better dad of two.”

Dev squeezed his arms around him tightly. “Thanks Luke. I appreciate that more than you know.”

Luke let Dev go and held his face between his hands, giving his cheek a kiss. “I’m so happy for you.”

Dev gave him a grateful smile, clearly very emotional to say anything more and just nodded, blinking back his tears. 

It was Reid’s turn next, Dev flinging his arms around him and the bags he was holding. Reid patted at his back awkwardly before huffing a laugh, congratulating him his own way with a tighter but longer hug. But there was no kiss on the cheek from Reid, even though Dev asked for it. 

Dev got a punch to the arm instead. 

“Come on guys, let’s go in.” Dev ushered them towards the door, but Luke shook his head, standing on the spot.

“No, you take Jacob in first, and we’ll be waiting right here,” Luke told him, holding both Allie and Freddie close to him. 

“But--”

“Luke’s right,” Reid agreed. “Trust me, you want this moment for the four of you. We’re right outside, whenever you’re ready.”

Luke and Reid both knew the importance of having those first few moments with your baby just for yourselves, it had created a memory that had been just for their hearts and minds. They appreciated the importance of having it, and wanted Dev to experience with Jacob and Katie too. 

It took a couple of seconds of Dev looking like he wanted to argue before the meaning of Reid’s words sunk in, but he blew out a breath instead, holding up his arms in surrender. “Okay, you guys win, it makes sense. Let’s go Jacob--and you,” he pointed their way, “I promise I’ll be out to get you very soon.”

“Just go,” Luke shooed him off. Dev blew them a kiss, and ushered an excited Jacob into the room. 

Luke and Reid sat themselves down on the chairs outside the room, Alejandra throwing herself onto Luke’s lap to cuddle, and Freddie on Reid’s other side, reading a book he’d brought along with him. Even though Luke wasn’t a fan of hospitals and didn’t think he’d be back so soon, he felt pretty okay. Especially since he had his family with him. 

After the day they’d had yesterday, Reid had suggested it was okay for him to stay home, to rest and recuperate, but there was no way Luke was going to miss this. And truthfully, he was feeling better than he had the day before. Maybe even good enough to get some of his outstanding foundation work done, or maybe some writing too. Even though he felt somewhat emotionally drained after his confession to Reid last night, he felt like he could see a way out of his weird headspace. 

“Did you have your meds?” Reid asked him, looking up from the emails he was checking on his phone.

Luke gave him a look that he hoped said it all. “Yes, _Dad_.”

Alejandra giggled at that, and Luke couldn’t help but giggle with her, holding up a hand so she could high five him. “Papa’s not your Dad, Daddy,” she said.

Luke knocked his shoulder into Reid’s. “But he treats me like he treats you guys, so I gotta let him know that I’m a grown up, don’t I?”

Alejandra considered that point and nodded sagely. “That makes sense.”

Putting his phone away and adorably adjusting his glasses, Reid shared a laugh with Luke before reaching out to thumb at Alejandra’s chin. “All Papa wants to do is make sure that Daddy is here with us for a long time, forever and ever.”

“That’s right,” she agreed. “Forever and ever.”

“Forever and ever,” Luke promised, hugging her tightly to his chest. He admired the french plaits Reid had done for Alejandra. Not one strand was out of place, all beautifully neat. It was a skill Luke hadn’t mastered yet, but really wanted to. 

During his darkest days, he couldn’t quite believe that he would have something like this, a daughter whose hair he could learn to braid, to play soccer with, and sing and dance with when they both needed cheering up. A son who would come to him to ask for books upon books, wanting to read with him if he didn’t feel like reading alone, or play video games with and cook with. A husband, the love of his life, who was more loving and caring than he could’ve ever imagined. 

But he did have it, a whole family of his own. And it hadn’t happened without any help, that was for sure. Especially when it came to Freddie, and Alejandra. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Reid asked, hand coming to rest on Luke’s thigh, rubbing lightly. “Everything okay?”

Luke could only smile his way, knowing he meant to ask not just about his mood now, but about everything since last night. “I’m okay, just thinking about the day Freddie was born.”

Reid glanced quickly at Freddie who was absorbed in his book next to him, before looking back at Luke. “Ahh yes, how could we forget? I think you ate more ice chips than Erin that day, and she was the one having Freddie.”

Luke laughed, watching Alejandra play with the watch on his wrist. “I was nervous, okay? I hadn’t been to a birth before, let alone the birth of our child, and it was better than me crying the whole time.”

Reid lips formed half a smile. “You did cry the whole time.”

Luke accepted that point. “Fine, I did--but the ice chips were better than any food, because I definitely wouldn’t have been able to keep that down. Even after Freddie was born, I didn’t want to eat because I just couldn’t put him down. It was the best day.”

“Same here, it was a good day.”

“Yeah, the best day of my life,” Luke agreed, smiling Freddie’s way when he realised he was being talked about.

“Was I born in this hospital?” Freddie asked, the book forgotten.

“Yeah it was right here,” Luke told him, the memories flooding back. “You remember Erin? She came to visit a couple of years ago? She lived with us for the last two months before you were born, and then you were born right here, in this hospital.”

Erin, their surrogate, had been the amazing woman who had given Reid and Luke the gift of life. She had been the perfect match for them, and a woman with drive and a strong mind that knew exactly what she wanted. After having Freddie, Luke and Reid both knew that Erin would be an irrevocable part of their lives, and that was exactly what they wanted. 

They kept in regular touch, she would email or text them, and they would send her updates about Freddie, as well as their lives as a family. The last they heard from her, she was working in Australia as she was a journalist, and was planning to check in on the family after Luke’s transplant in the next month or so. 

“Who’s Erin?” Alejandra questioned, her cute nose all scrunched up in confusion. 

“She grew me in her tummy,” Freddie told her with a grin.

“So she grew me too?” she asked again. 

“No, monkey,” Reid told her softly. “But someone very special grew you just the same way, and your Daddy and I dreamed for a little girl just like you. And then guess what happened?”

“What?”

Reid leaned over and dropped a kiss to her cheek. “Our dream came true because you found us.”

“I found you?” she asked, her eyes wide and sweet smile clear to see.

“You did, baby girl,” Luke said, his eyes filling up at the memory of seeing her for the first time. It had been her smile that they’d both fallen in love with first. “And you made our lives a million times better, just like Freddie did. We love you so much.”

“So do I, Jelly!” Freddie declared, getting up to come and hug her, as well as Luke. Alejandra got squeezed with all the love and adoration they all had for. She squealed happily between them, giggling at the kisses Reid dropped on her nose and cheek. Luke had never felt so full of love for his little family. Maybe their family wasn’t created the so called traditional way, but they were still a family nonetheless, and not just by blood, but by love. 

And to think now Dev and Katie had that too, a little family of their own that had just grown that little bit bigger.

“You know what Daddy?” Alejandra finally said, once they were all done with their little love fest, Freddie now sitting between both his fathers. 

Luke smoothed her hair out of her face. “What’s that, sweetheart?” 

“I wished for you and Papa.”

And if that didn’t take Luke’s breath away. Kids sometimes said the weirdest things, but this? This was probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard, and their daughter had said it, unprompted. 

Luke shared a look with Reid, and Luke knew right in that moment that Reid was thinking and feeling the exact same thing. 

Luke held Alejandra’s face between his palms, kissing her forehead. “You are the sweetest girl in the whole wide world. And you know what? I think Papa and I wished for you too.”

Alejandra’s hug was answer enough, and Luke breathed out a happy sigh when he felt a sweet kiss to his own forehead from Reid. 

They then sat together chatting about what they wanted to do for Christmas, Freddie letting them all know that he wanted to make dessert all by himself this year for Christmas dinner. He’d gotten into baking this last year, with Reid assisting him if Luke wasn’t able to, and once Freddie put his mind to something, he would do it, just as strong willed as his Papa. 

They weren’t sitting outside for more than ten minutes, when the door opened, Dev walking out with that permanent grin etched on his face. 

“Come on, time to meet the littlest member of the family.”

Freddie and Alejandra were quick to jump off of their laps and run towards Dev, who held onto both their hands, waiting for Reid and Luke to follow. 

Luke leant down to grab the bags, but Reid got to them first. “No, I got ‘em.”

“ _Reid_.”

“ _Luke_.”

“Go on,” Reid got up and held out a hand for Luke. “I’m right here to hand you the tissues for when you cry in about a minute’s time.”

Luke dragged himself up with Reid’s help, but didn’t miss his shot to pinch lightly at Reid’s ass. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too,” Reid said with a smirk and a wink, keeping a hold of Luke’s hand as Dev looked on at them with exasperation, but fondness.

“Daddy, Papa, come on!” Freddie pleaded. 

“We’re coming, we’re coming,” Luke said, walking their way.

When they got close enough, Dev grinned at them. “You ready?”

Luke couldn’t stop smiling. “More than ever.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s get this over with,” Reid quipped, and Dev rolled his eyes, snorting out a laugh anyway.

“Come on then.”

Dev opened the door once more and guided them in. They’d managed to get a private room that was just for them, which was a luxury not everyone had, but Luke was sure Kate was thankful for the quiet. 

They found Jacob sitting on the bed next to Katie, and there she was, in Jacob’s arms, Katie’s arm right around him to keep both him and her little girl steady.

“Guys! This is my sister!” Jacob exclaimed with his proud big brother smile.

Freddie and Alejandra gasped in surprise, and Luke managed to catch Reid’s reaction with his own eyes. It was one of warmth and happiness that made Luke’s heart sing. 

“My loves, please be gentle,” Luke told the kids as they walked over to Jacob, wanting to lightly hold her hands, and stroke her cheek, their eyes sparkling with fascination. Dev moved to take the bags out of Reid’s hands and nudged them closer, but it was Luke who practically ran over to hug a radiant but clearly tired Katie who hugged him back, just as tight. 

Dropping a kiss to her cheek, he smoothed a hand down her arm. “Congratulations! How are you feeling, Mommy?”

“Thank you. Everything hurts, and I mean everything, which is why I am not getting up to hug you guys,” Katie said pointedly, knowing it would make Reid wince, which it hilariously did. “But I’m the happiest person in the world.”

“I bet you are,” Reid told her with a smile, bending down for a hug from her for himself, kissing her cheek too, before holding her face between his hands. “Congratulations, I was worried about you, but I’m glad you and the baby are okay.” Katie looked emotional, her eyes watery but she laughed it off, wiping at the tear that had slipped out. She reached out for Reid’s hand, which he readily placed in hers. 

“Thank you, and thank you for last night too. I don’t know what Dev and I would’ve done without you.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“When did he become so modest?” Dev said, patting at Reid’s back and sitting carefully next to Katie, earning him a scowl from Reid, and laughter from everyone else. “But seriously, Katie and I wouldn’t have gotten through last night if you hadn’t been there from the start, so thank you.”

Even though Reid had a reputation of being the best in his field, any compliments and gratitude from those he cared about effectively rendered him almost speechless. 

“No thanks needed,” Reid said, shrugging his shoulders, and Luke couldn’t help but wrap an arm around his waist, giving him a squeeze. 

“And thank you for letting him sleep, even though you should’ve called him to come over,” Luke said.

“There was no way that was going to happen,” Katie told them with a shake of her head. “I could tell he was tired, but he wouldn’t admit it because he’s a stubborn asshole.”

“Anyone would think you were my mother,” Reid commented with a frown.

But Katie just grinned and pressed a kiss to Reid’s hand, and threw Luke a wink. “Come on Uncle Reid, time to cuddle a baby, maybe it’ll cheer you up.”

“I wanna cuddle her too,” Freddie said, Alejandra not far behind with a pleading look on her face. 

Luke knew that this would happen. 

“Okay, let’s do this while you’re sitting down. Papa will help you, but you have to be gentle and make no loud noises.” 

The baby was fast asleep and if there was one thing that he’d learnt, it was to never _ever_ wake up a sleeping baby. But the kids agreed, nodding frantically. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Katie said, stroking a hand over Jacob’s head, as he held onto the baby with pride. “Wanna tell everyone the baby’s name first? You picked it, didn’t you?”

Jacob beamed. “Uh huh, her name is Luna, like the moon.”

“It’s Luna Jaya,” Dev added, smiling down at his daughter in Jacob’s arms. And Luke thought it was perfect. 

“Jaya, after your Mom,” Reid said softly, smiling his way, and it all made sense to Luke.

“Couldn’t have a girl and not honour her with her grandmother’s name, she was a hero from what I hear,” Katie said. “She sounded like a force of nature, and I want our daughter to be inspired by her, and her legacy. I just wish I could’ve met her.”

“Me too,” Dev admitted, tears coming to his eyes, hugging Katie to him, placing a kiss to her hair. “She would’ve loved you, and Jacob, so much--Luna too.”

Luke surreptitiously wiped at his own eyes, and cleared his throat, hoping it wasn’t obvious he’d gotten all emotional too. He hated that Dev’s mother wasn’t around to see the family he built for himself, but what he did know was that they’d done her proud. It was a fitting tribute that her first granddaughter would be named after her. But of course Reid had noticed Luke’s emotional state, and instead of teasing and handing him a tissue, he only reached out a thumb to wipe away whatever Luke had missed. 

“Alright,” Reid got between the kids fawning over Luna, and took her from Jacob’s arms, gently rocking her in his own arms, “enough of the leaking here, you’d think the baby would have the monopoly on all that. Isn’t that right, Luna? Gonna prove that you’re the best at crying at three am for the next couple of months and years, aren’t you?”

They all laughed a little too loud considering Luna made a sound like she was very unhappy to be disturbed, arms flailing and all, but luckily went straight back to sleep. Just as Luke had instructed, the kids went and sat down on the couch on the other side of the room as Reid carefully let them hold Luna in their arms, not quite letting go with a hand just under her, just in case. 

It wasn’t as if the kids had ever held a newborn baby even though they looked very comfortable doing so, but Jacob watched on, not wanting to ever stop staring at his baby sister it seemed. 

“Right, I need to go and pee and I’m dreading it.” Katie made a face full of disgust and fear, breathing out a sigh. “Dev, I’m going to need you to pour the water.”

“Pour the water?” Luke said under his breath before he realised what it was for. “Oh ouch,” he cringed at the thought, Dev wincing in sympathy, rubbing at Katie’s back. 

“Yeah ouch, pray for me. This is the part I hate the most, ugh, the pain,” Katie retorted, carefully getting up off of the bed with Dev’s help, who wrapped an arm around her and led her to the bathroom. Luke hoped the pain would pass as soon as possible. Women were unbelievable warriors and he would never stop being in awe of them, ever. 

But now, he was running out of patience. His hands were itching to get a good look at baby Luna, and get whiff of that beautiful baby smell that was intoxicating as hell. Okay so maybe Luke had baby fever, but Reid didn’t need to know that. He just wanted some baby cuddles, and that’s it. 

He padded over to where Reid was sitting on the couch with Luna in his arms, all three kids either side as he explained why Luna was still so scrunched up, and how as she got bigger she’ll remember she’s no longer inside Katie’s tummy. 

“Do I get a chance to have baby cuddles too, or what?” Luke asked, hands on his hips. 

“Make sure not to make any loud noises and be gentle,” Reid said with a smirk, getting up so Luke could sit down instead, and he carefully handed him this little bundle of joy. A bundle of joy that maybe he would’ve never had a chance to meet if it wasn’t for his transplant. 

Luna was angelic, there was no other word for it. 

Under her little mint green knitted hat, he could see she had a shock of dark hair, her skin a little wrinkly from spending time on the inside, but she was perfect all the way from her little eyebrows to her cute little feet. Luke did the thing he’d been waiting for and smelled the top of her head, and yup, it was delicious and Luke wanted nothing more than to have that scent bottled. As Luke stroked a finger over her nose and cheeks, he noticed she had dimples, the sweetest baby dimples and that was it, he was in love. 

“Hi Luna, I’m your Uncle Luke, it’s so nice to meet you,” Luke said softly, the kids cooing when she seemingly acknowledged Luke’s words with a little squawk as she yawned. As he stroked a finger over her tiny hand, she grabbed onto his finger and Luke’s heart tripped over itself, feeling a lump in his throat.

Luke glanced down at Reid, who was sitting on his knees in front of him with the fondest, most adoring smile on his face. 

“I want one,” Luke confessed. “I really, really want another one with you.”

Reid huffed a laugh and adjusted the blanket over Luna and nodded. “I knew you were going to say that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just seeing a baby gives you baby fever, you say this every single time.”

“But this time I mean it, I’m serious!”

Reid smirked, before being interrupted by the kids asking for some snacks. He directed them to the bag and sat next to Luke on the couch, wrapping an arm around him, the both of them gazing down at the baby for a moment. 

Reid pressed a kiss to the side of Luke’s head, nosing at his hair. “I only just got you back, let me take care of us first before we bring a new member into our family, huh? Let us rest.”

Luke couldn’t exactly disagree with that, they’d been through a lot this past year, and adding a baby into the mix probably wasn’t the best plan. 

He turned to look at Reid, sighing. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I just love babies, so much.”

“I know you do, but we have Luna for now, and we can give her back to her parents whenever we want. Imagine getting all the baby cuddles you want, but none of the night feeds.”

Luke laughed. “That is true, you’re right--as always,” he said, leaning over to kiss Reid.

A sharp cry from the bundle in Luke’s arms broke them apart, and before they knew it, their calm and quiet was shattered with the loud cries from a very red, and angry faced Luna. 

“Oh no, I guess it’s time for her to eat. She’s just like you, Reid--see?” Luke joked, and Reid rolled his eyes, knowing not to say another word. Alejandra had her hands over her ears, Freddie and Jacob too, and both Reid and Luke couldn’t help but laugh. 

Luke stood up rocking her as best he could, and thankfully Katie was out of the bathroom just seconds afterwards. 

“Your daughter is hungry as hell, and god she’s loud,” Luke said as he walked over to Katie who, with the help of Dev settled on the bed. 

“Just like Reid, right?” Katie joked too, making Reid’s mouth fall open. 

“I hate you all,” he told them with a scowl. 

They all burst out laughing instead, and Katie made grabby hands for Luna and did what she had to do to start on feeding her. Luna latched on expertly, her cries quietening down as soon as she got what she wanted. 

Luna’s cries brought him straight back to his sleepless nights in the first few weeks of Freddie’s life and he realised that maybe he didn’t want to give up on his precious sleep just yet. 

Maybe persuading Reid to get another dog however, wasn't the worst idea. 

The kids watched on Luna breast feeding like it was a magical moment, and in a strange way it really and truly was. 

Life _was_ magical. 

So many different confluences of events had led them here, that Luna would be born just days before Christmas, that Luke would be here to see it. 

And if it wasn’t for Dev making the leap to move away from what he called home, he wouldn’t have ever found his true home and family, here in Oakdale with Katie and his children. 

If it wasn’t for a series of mistakes that Luke made that led to a gruff and snarky doctor being blackmailed to his hometown, then he wouldn’t be right here, with that same man who was now his husband, and holding his two beautiful children close to him who he loved more than anything in the world. He wouldn’t have this strange but beautiful family that he made by choice, because he had so much love to share and so many people that loved him back just the same way.

So yeah, life was magical and beautiful and terrifying and everything else in between, and maybe it had taken a life threatening scare and the birth of a beautiful baby to remind Luke of that again. To remind him that he was never ever alone, despite whatever lies his brain will always try and tell him. But he wasn’t going to listen anymore. 

There was no chance that Luke would ever take the love and support he was given in abundance like that for granted, ever again. 

There was too much in this world to find joy in, to find love in, and Luke knew the exact magic of that. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh you made it to the end! *applauds*
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> So ummmmm, I was very much considering a....smutty interlude. Luke and Reid have gone without for SO LONG! I read the loveliest comment from someone recently, but didn't get a chance to get back to them (but I will, I promise and I'm so sorry!) and they did request something a little more NSFW for these two! Would that be something you'd be interested in? Please do let me know! 
> 
> God knows I need all the distraction possible right now! ❤️


End file.
